La leyenda de la Kaizoku Doumei
by Maravillante
Summary: Luffy y los Muwigara quedan atascados en una misteriosa isla, en la que pronto descubren que esta esconde un tesoro tan grande como One Piece, pero obtenerlo no sera facil debido a los viejos y nuevos enemigos. Un poco de LuNa y ?. Aviso... gracias
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

**Realidades y Leyendas / 9 estrellas**

**One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eichiro Oda **

Era un día agradable en aquella isla de primavera dentro de la Gran Línea, la única anormalidad que podía notarse era ese barco que había anclado en el puente tan solo ayer, muy extravagante, algo exagerado dirían unos, sobre todo por el sonriente león de madera que estaba en la punta del barco, el _Thousand Sunny_, aun con esto todo era tranquilidad

-Groaaaaaaaaar- Bueno no del todo –No, ¿examen? Y yo no estudie- era lo que murmuraba entre sueños un tipo de corto cabello verde vistiendo una faja del mismo color y con paliacate en el brazo izquierdo también verde pero oscuro y sujetando 3 espadas, _Roronoa Zoro._

–Hey espadachín deja de estar durmiendo y mejor ven a ayudarme- de una de las puertas salio este sujeto poco convencional alto de cabello azul celeste muy peinado, solo con una camisa tropical abierta y una muy llamativa tanga azul, de enormes brazos, con lentes de sol, _Franky. _

–Nah, pídele ayuda alguien mas- medio abriendo los ojos -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas dormido? Somos los único en el barco, todos se fueron hace mucho a la ciudad- le informo a el dormilón. –Me da igual, no habrá nada que me atraiga, ni siquiera tengo dinero, mucho menos con esa Nami- viendo la funda de una de sus espadas, Yubashiri. –Entonces ven a ayudarme, le estoy haciendo unos ajustes al barco, Baka-Burg dejo unos tornillos flojos- tratando de darle unas herramientas. –Mejor ire a entrenar- levantándose de donde estaba dejando al cyborg

Mientras tanto en la ciudad, en una tienda de ropa muy elegante para ser preciso, una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules, vestida en un conjunto morado y blanco, estaba alado de lo que parecía ser un reno de nariz azul, extrañamente con pantaloncillos y un sombrero rosa, todo agotado tirado en el suelo por las bolsas que estaba cargando; ellos eran _Nico Robin _y_ Tony Tony Chopper_, respectivamente

-Ah, ah, Robin- el pobrecito hablaba con dificultad –Crees que ya vayamos a acabar, es que no puedo seguir -Es lo mas probable- tan tranquila como siempre –ya no podemos comprar nada mas –Entonces ¿por que entramos a esta tienda?- en ese momento de uno de los probadores salio una chica -¿Qué les parece este?- De corto cabello color naranja, con un tatuaje en el hombro izquierdo que parecía ser un molino y una tangerina, en ese momento usando un hermoso vestido de noche color rojo

–Muy lindo -Si, te vez bien _Nami-_ con esto volvió a entrar al probador. –Por lo visto a la navegante, le gusta probarse vestidos aunque no vaya a comprar- Decía la morena tomando una de las bolsas de compras. –Si eso parece…- algo extrañado –Dime Robin que libros compraste –Es uno de leyendas de estos lugares- mostrando la portada –casi todos los libros de la tienda ya los había leído, y que hay de ti Chopper, te vi muy emocionado en esa tienda- decía esto mientras curioseaba en otras bolsas y el renito se medio sonrojaba por este comentario -Será por esto- mostrando un frasco con un polvo rosado dentro. –Si, nunca creí que lograr conseguir un poco de _eso_, me gaste todo lo que me quedaba, jaja –¿Que les parece este?- Nami volvió a salir esta vez con algo diferente.

Poco después de esto la pelinaranja apareció con su propia ropa solo para desilusionar al vendedor al ver que solo se los probó por diversión, como ya lo había hecho antes.

De otro lado de la ciudad, 3 sujetos iban ya de regreso al muelle cargando un par de enormes bolsas, bueno solo 2 de ellos, uno usando un oberol café con cabello negro de afro sujetado con un paliacate en la cabeza y unos extraños gogles, _Usopp; _el que estaba libre de carga era un rubio bien peinado de manera que el ojo izquierdo estuviera tapado, usando un elegante traje negro, con una camisa azul debajo de este, _Sanji; _finalmente el otro que también venia ayudando con las bolsas, era un muchacho de cabello negro con una cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo, de chaleco rojo y shorts azules, con un inconfundible sombrero de paja, _Monkey D. Luffy. _

-Veamos que hace falta- decía el rubio revisando una lista –Páprika, azafrán, orégano, ya están- anotándolo. –Carne -Salsa tabasco- decían el capitán y el mentiroso –Verduras, queso, aceite- seguía ignorando a esos dos. –¡Carne! -¡Salsa Tabasco!- ellos seguían. –Grrrr…Creo que ya esta todo- conteniendo su deseo de asesinarlos. -¡CARNE! -¡SALSA TABASCO! -¡SILENCIO PAR DE TARADOS!- todos en la calle se les quedaron viendo

–Luffy, ya hay suficiente carne en el barco no hay porque llevar de mas- tras esto luego reflexiono -aunque contigo, no importa; y tu para que quieres salsa tabasco yo se darle buena sazón a la comida- replico el cocinero. –Lo se pero la necesito para mis municiones no sabes lo útil que puede…- antes de seguir el rubio le propino una patada estrellándolo contra la calle. –Dejen de decir tonterías y vamonos, necesito algunas de estas cosas para la cena de hoy- acomodándose el traje, mostrando su tranquilidad. –Yo ya tengo hambre- Sanji ya no hizo caso al reclamo del capitán, siguiendo su camino.

Poco tiempo después, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y las estrellas de la noche comenzaban a notarse, poco a poco los Muwigara iban regresando al barco.

-_¡Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, ya he vuelto!_- grito el cocinero mientras subía al barco esperando encontrase con alguna de sus amadas pero… -Cálmate Ero-cook, ellas aun no han llegado- el espadachín salio, algo molesto por el griterío del otro. –Como se ve que no tienes nada de educación, Marimo, deberías ser mas considerado- enfadado lo regaño. –Cállate, y mejor vete a cocinar que es lo único que sabes hacer- empezando a provocar. -Con que si ¿eh?, voy a darte una lección -Ya veremos- de esta manera, y como siempre, los 2 comenzaron a pelearse a patadas y espadazos resonantes a mas no poder.

–Veo que ya llegaron- se oía la voz del carpintero –Ya oigo los gritos y peleas- saliendo de una puerta, confirmando lo predicho.

Luffy y Usopp, ya habían subido al barco, a duras penas este ultimo que estaba enterado por uno de las bolsas, a diferencia del sombrero de paja, el cual hurgaba lo traído tratando de ver que podía comerse; eventualmente las chicas y el reno llegaron, este ultimo terminando en el mismo estado que su mentiroso amigo

-¡BASTA!- grito la navegante tras ver semejante demostración de estupidez por parte de todos los hombres de la tripulación; un pequeño silencio se suscito seguido por una fuerte de brisa de viento -¡Mi sombrero!- el cual salio volando por todo el barco, una de las manos de Robin apareció por, otra corriente surgió de la nada –falle- dijo la morena. –Lo tengo, aaah- Franky trato de agarrarlo pero solo consiguió caerse de las escaleras. –Es mió- dijeron el rubio y el peliverde al unísono, y lo hubieran agarrado de no ser por que chocaron por hacerlo al mismo tiempo –**Gomu gomu no- **sujeto sus brazos del barandal, impulsándose hacia atrás para así –**Pachinko (slingshot)- **lanzarse como proyectil por su sombrero que estaba por caer al mar estaba por agarrarlo cuando la navegante ya lo había sujetado con su bastón –Oh oh- ambos exclamaron y así el capitán siguió su trayectoria cayendo al agua -¡Luffy!- gritaron todos los piratas sobre todo Nami que fue la primera en ver como se sumergía, instantes después Zoro se lanzaba a sacarlo.

Como buen martillo, el moreno no podía hacer mucho, solo caer poco a poco hacia el invisible fondo, el agua salada lo estaba cansando, sentía un enorme sueño, talvez por eso podía ver una pequeña figura brilloso, de un tono carmesí, con sus pocas fuerzas estiro su brazo y lo sujeto, al mismo tiempo el espadachín comenzó a jalarlo hacia la superficie –Idiota, deja de hacer cosas tan precipitadas-

Ya en el barco un par de brazos de Robin oprimían el pecho del capitán para sacarle toda el agua, mientras Chopper confirmaba que todo estaba en calma, de pronto la pelinaranja hizo a un lado a todos, sujeto a Luffy de los hombros y comenzó a agitarlo -¡Luffy, luffy despierta por favor!-. –Nami, espera -Nami, no creo que esto sea bueno- trataron de advertirle pero… todo esto solo hizo que Luffy soltara el agua sobre la chica

-¡Tonto!- y le planto un puñetazo que lo dejo peor que antes, aunque ya estaba conciente. –Nami no te enfades, mira lo que me encontré- llamando efectivamente su atención –Estaba en el fondo y brillaba –Una gema- antes que nada regreso corriendo abrazando al muchacho y plantándole un beso rápido en la mejilla, para así luego tomar el objeto, aunque -¡Hey! Esto es solo un _eternal pose- _no era más que eso. –Pensé que era algo mas- algo desilusionado, aunque el beso había valido la pena. –Además esta roto- moviendo el aparato, mostrando que la flecha solo colgaba apuntando abajo. –Se ve diferente a los que hemos visto- señalo el mentiroso. –Tienes razón- dijo la arqueóloga tomando el instrumento –La punta es de una especie de gema, jamás había visto algo así –Sea como sea, esta roto y ni siquiera dice de donde es- reafirmo Nami levantándose –Mejor olvidémonos de el, vamos a cenar mejor –_A la orden Nami-san, en un instante estará lista la comida_-

El cocinero corrió a trabajar, mientras todos los demás dejaban la cubierta para esperar la hora de cenar dejando solo al capitán y a la navegante. –Este, Nami, ¿Qué fue…?- tocándose la mejilla donde descansaba el beso. -¡EH!- la pelinaranja se sonrojo –Pues… Luffy ve a cambiarte te vas a resfriar asi- cambio el tema efectivamente ya que el muchacho asintió pero antes de que se fuera –Luffy, toma- dándole el sombrero, saliendo así del lugar.

Durante la comida y un poco después de ella, la ojiazul, trataba de descifrar el extraño aparato, todos la disuadían de continuar pero su sed de conocimiento la motivaba, había revisado varios libros, lo puso junto a otros eternals pose, hasta trato de abrirlo, finalmente tras un tiempo de no encontrar nada, la arqueóloga decidió dejarlo para mañana e ir a dormir.

Justo a la media noche, cuando ya todos estaban en pleno sueños, el barco comenzó a temblar como si estuviera en medio de una tormenta, aun así no todos parecieron notarlo, todos los hombres estaban como piedras, Nami solo lo dejo pasar, pensando que el capitán había tratado de asaltar el refrigerador y Robin, bueno ella fue la única en ir a revisar. Segundos después brazos salieron en todas las habitaciones para abruptamente despertar a todos.

-Hey, Robin, ¿Por qué nos despertaste así? Es media noche por favor- decía el de pelos azules, saliendo con todos los hombres.

-¿Qué sucede Robin?- la cartógrafa salio medio dormida y mas tranquila ya con ella había sido mas delicada. –Miren donde estamos -¡AAAAAAH!- el barco ahora estaba atascado en medio de un lugar apedreado lejos del mar, lejos de la ciudad donde habían estacionado -¿Qué demonios sucedió? –¿Donde rayos estamos? -¿Cómo como?- eran algunas de las cosas que balbuceaban los Muwigara ante esto

Tras tranquilizarse un poco vieron que el mar no estaba tan apartado, pero mover al Sunny seria complicado, estaban en medio de una extraña isla, toda la superficie era de roca y arena gris, lo único que resaltaba era un enorme pico en el centro de esta.

–Creo que esto ayudara a mostrar donde estamos- mostrando el extraño pose, el cual ahora brillaba con gran fuerza. –Como sucedió esto, hace rato estaba inservible. –Miren- mostrando otro eternal pose, quebrado totalmente –Aparentemente tomo el poder de otro pose para poder funcionar, esta apuntando a esa montaña en el centro -¿Qué son estas letras?- decía la otra chica de la tripulación, notando la extraña inscripción de la base. -Es la misma letra que el poneglyph -¿y que dice? –_kyuhoshi _(9 stars) y por lo que dice este libro- "Leyendas de la Gran Línea" el que hace poco había comprado –Esta isla había desaparecido hace mas de 20 años, debido a que las ultimas personas que llegaron aquí, se mataron unas a otras por su codicia por reclamar el gran tesoro que habían acumulado- todos se quedaron asombrados para bien, como Nami que le brillaban los ojos, o para mal, como Usopp que ya empezaba a temblar

-Jajajajaja- Una misteriosa risa se oyó en las cercanías –Así que saben del tesoro -¡Entonces si hay un tesoro aquí!- volteo la navegante con emoción seguida de los demás viendo a este misterioso sujeto, algo delgado y algo usando botas pantalones algo grandes, como inflados color verde y un mini chaleco negro de esos que apenas llegan a las costillas, con un peinado muy largo elevándose un poco y luego bajando a un costado, alvino

–En efecto, un tesoro inmenso, solo se le puede comparar al legendario One Piece- entonces su tonada se torno grave –Pero no permitiré que pongan sus manos en el, no les pertenece, voy a acabarlos de una vez antes de que sigan adelante-

-¡No, no, no! espera, si nosotros ya nos íbamos verdad muchachos, Luffy?- El del afro trataba de salir de problemas, pero sus compañeros. -¡SUGOI! Esto suena a una aventura- el capitán choco uno de sus puños con su mano. –Un tesoro tan grande no podemos desperdiciarlo estando tan cerca- la pelinaranja rápidamente armo su Perfect Clima Tact. –Si es un tesoro tan grande, debe haber una espada muy buena ahí- el espadachín desenvaino a Wado Ichimonji. –Si mi adorada Nami lo desea tanto y mi querida Robin se tomo su tiempo para descifrarlo, voy por ese tesoro- el cocinero ya levantaba una de sus piernas mientras encendía un cigarrillo. –No se como pero algo me dice que ustedes fueron los infelices que sacaron al Sunny del agua, me las van a pagar- el cyborg revelaba su mano de metal. –Parece que no hay mas opción, hay que descifrar el misterio de esta isla- la ojiazul dejaba el libro y el pose por un lado, tomando su clásica posición de brazos cruzados.

En fin todos estaban dispuestos a no dar un paso atrás, por lo cual Usopp se desmayo y Chopper trato de revivirlo lo más pronto posible, ya que seria necesario.

-En ese caso- dijo el alvino –Yo no permitiré que roban nuestro tesoro- salto dando una vuelta con su cuerpo quedando por encima de los Muwigara apuntándoles con las manos para decir algo antes de iniciar su ataque –Yo soy, Zling, uno de los capitanes de la _KAIZOKU DOUMEI _(Pirate Alliance)- tras esto una misteriosa y devastadora lluvia ataco a los piratas y a su barco…

CONTINUARA…

Nota: Pues aquí estoy con un nuevo fic, que espero la introducción haya sido de su agrado y pronto continuare empezando a revelar mas datos de la historia. Aquellos que hayan leído alguno de mis otros trabajos notaran el cambio de formato, así como otras cosas, la razón es intentar un estilo diferente a ver como resulta. Pues nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, si desean conocer un fecha aproximada de cuando será el siguiente capitulo, vean la sección de **spoilers **en mi **profile**, hasta entonces. ¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!, ustedes son los que me animan


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

**Deshilando la leyenda / Parejas**

**One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eichiro Oda **

–Yo soy, Zling, uno de los capitanes de la _KAIZOKU DOUMEI _(Pirate Alliance)- Dijo el misterioso y alvino pirata tras lanzarse a los Muwigara atacando con un misterioso ataque que dejo toda la cubierta llena de hoyos y a los piratas con algunos rasguños

-¿Que fue eso?- dijo el del sombrero de paja una vez que el ataque finalizo –Mas importante ¿a donde se fue?- Zoro y los demás volteaban a ver donde estaba el sujeto –Abajo en tierra- finalmente Robin se percato

-Vengan, si es que son tan valientes- decía el pirata con esa seña de la mano de "ven"

-Como te atreves **¡Oni Giri! ****(Demon Slash)** –Ya veras **¡Collier Shoot! ****(Neck Shoot)**- El espadachín y el cocinero se lanzaron simultáneamente para atacar, pero Zling solo se agacho en el momento exacto haciendo que los 2 se estrellaran con el otro

-Par de tontos- musito Nami –Como sea, vamos a hacer pagar a este sujeto- Franky salio del barco acompañado de Luffy –Trata de detener esto **¡Strong Right!**- **Gomu gomu no ¡Pistol!**- De nuevo un ataque doble pero esta vez fue mas extraño al momento de llegar con su oponente los ataques tomaron nuevas direcciones golpeando a su compañero

-¡Luffy¿Qué demonios fue eso?- grito la navegante al ver como su chico de goma y el cyborg estaban tirados –Esto es muy extraño- dijo la ojiazul

-**¡Kayaku Boshi! (Gunpowder star)**- Grito el reanimado mentiroso al disparar una inevitable explosión –No era tan fuerte como parecía- se halagaba así mismo, hasta que la nube de humo desapareció

-Crees que con eso me vas a vencer- y tras esto dio un manotazo al aire que misteriosamente hizo caer al narizón del barco con algunas heridas

-¡Usopp!- grito el renito para también bajarse del barco y comenzar su ataque –Espere doctor-san- la morena trato de disuadirlo del peligro pero fue inútil… instantes después Chopper estaba siendo detenido al momento de dar un golpe en su _heavy point _

-Fuera de mi vista- Fue lo que dijo Zling antes de hacer a un lado su mano, dirección a donde fue lanzado el doctor

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- decía Nami con algo de temor ante esto –Es lo que voy a confirmar- Robin bajo del barco poniéndose en posición de batalla –**Ocho Fleur**…- los brazos capturaron sorpresivamente al enemigo y… -**¡Clutch!**-

-¡Aaaaaah!- Grito de dolor el pirata mientras su cuerpo se partía en un montón de -¡¿Cuerdas?!- dijo la pelinaranja al ver como el pecho del sujeto se deshilaba como si fuera un muñeco –Jajajaja, es todo lo que tienes- Zling reía mientras ponía su cabeza debajo de sus entrepierna como si nada.

-¿Quién es este sujeto? -¿De donde salio?- decían el peliverde y el rubio respectivamente mientras se volvían a levantar –Como suponía, una fruta del diablo- la arqueóloga confirmaba su predicción -¡SUGOI! –No digas eso sombrero de paja- Luffy y Franky también se reincorporaban

-En efecto, hace mucho consumí la fruta _ito ito _(_string_, no se confunda con la Chopper que es "hito") desde entonces, puedo convertir cualquier parte de mi cuerpo desde delicados hilos…- haciendo bailar unos hilos en su mano – hasta poderosos ¡Látigos!- toda su brazo se deshizo desatando una ataque hacia todos los que estaban frente a el /ZAP/ solo que un rayo lo obligo a retroceder

Finalmente el ultimo miembro bajo del barco listo para la batalla, Nami la cual tenia su bastón separado –Veamos como enfrentas esto, esta noche el clima presenta una alta probabilidad de relámpagos –Eh? –Todos aléjense- advirtió, para acto seguido –**Thunderbolt Tempo-**

/ZAZ/ un rayo aun mas potente cayo sobre el hombre de cuerdas, tras el impacto solo se vio su silueta –Ja, aunque te hicieras hilo no pudiste evitar esa- dijo la pelinaranja, aunque extrañamente lo único que tenia quemado era el ahora negro cabello, estaba totalmente intacto

-Imposible, recibió un golpe directo- decía el narizón –Solo fue su cabello…- comenzó a explicar el espadachín –Lo extendió para hacer un esfera a su alrededor y protegerse-

-Muy observador- y se arranco el quemado cabello como si nada, para que en un par de segundos le volviera a crecer –Ahora es mi turno- se podía ver como ligeramente los dedos se le "deshacían" –**Ame Imoshinai (Invisible rain)**- el suelo parecía recibir disparos mientras el ataque avanzaba, los Muwigara pudieron evadirlo pero la situación se veía difícil

-Si solo eres hilos, solo hay que cortarte **Tora Gari (Tiger Hunt)**- Lanzando su ataque –Cierto- pero con solo hacerse a un lado el alvino lo esquivo –Aunque vas a necesitar mas que eso para vencerme- Alzo su mano, deshaciéndose del peliverde como si nada

-**Weapons left **-**¡Kayaku Boshi! ****(Gunpowder star)- **De nueva cuenta el ataque fue inútil, al ser protegido por sus hilos –**Brochette (Skewer)- **De nuevo Sanji intento esta vez con una patada voladora, pero Zling lo atrapo con sus hilos y lo redirigió hacia Chopper que intentaba un ataque por el costado

-**Gomu gomu no…- **El capitán avanzaba a mientras sus brazos se alargaban en sentido contrario para el ataque –Aun no aprenden la lección- Coloco su mano derecha al frente para detenerlo pero en eso –**Secchakuzai Boshi (Glue Star)- **El artillero lanzo un ataque sorpresa entiesando el brazo del enemigo –_Que es esto, no puedo moverme- _pensó, pero no era momento para eso -**¡Bazooka!- **La mano derecha de Luffy salio desviada totalmente, pero la izquierda -¡AAAAAAH!- Acertó sin problemas en Zling, mandándolo a volar varios metros

-¿Cómo lo lograste Luffy?- El doctor fue el primero en preguntar –Pues no lo se, algo de suerte, jeje- sonriendo como siempre –Usopp, que hiciste tu- ahora fue Zoro el que cuestiono –Pues fue una bala de pegamento- al contestar, la respuesta llego a varios de ellos

-Al no poder deshilar su mano derecha no pudo evitar que el brazo izquierdo de Luffy lo atacara…- Nami comenzó a deducir, y prosiguió –Debemos cubrirlo por completo y lo venceremos¡Usopp!- viendo como el narizón ya comenzaba a buscar, pero… -Esa era la única, era solo un prototipo- dijo con toda la inocencia posible

-Tal vez podamos vencerlo así- argumento el mentiroso, tratando de rectificar su error -No, si es tan hábil como parece serlo, se las ingeniara para pelear así- un buen punto por parte de la morena –Rayos si tan solo pudiéramos congelarlo para que no se moviera mas- decía en sentido figurado el muchacho del sombrero de paja –Luffy no es momento para tus tonterías- el cocinero lo regañaba

-¡Luffy eres un genio!- todos voltearon ante la expresión de la navegante –¿Lo soy?- ni el capitán creía su ingenio –Si, si puedo crear con una condición lo suficientemente helada y estable, y lo combinamos con un fuerte viento en su dirección podríamos detenerlo-

La idea parecía viable, pronto Nami comenzó a lanzar _Cold balls _al aire, alternando un poco con algunas _thunder balls_; Zoro, Franky e incluso Usopp proporcionarían la corriente aire cuando estuviera listo el ambiente, mientras los demás se encargaban de entretener a este misterioso pirata

-Vamos, acaso sus demás amigos se han acobardado- decía petulante mente el hombre de hilo, mientras hacia a un lado a todos sus atacantes. –Nami¡Date prisa!- el espadachín no podía contener sus deseos de pelear viendo como es que se encontraba la situación -¡Cállate! Solo un poco mas de tiempo… ¡Listo! Ahora muchachos **!Blizzard Tempo!- **con esto el viento comenzó -**¡Tatsumaki! (Twister)- **

-Parece que Nami y los demás han comenzado- Chopper advirtió -¡Vamonos! –A donde escapan cobardes- decía el pirata al ver como los demás emprendían la retirada

-**Coup de Vent –Breath Dial- **Con estos disparos sumados al tornado de frio, el ventarrón avanzo a una velocidad increíble -¿Qué es esto? AAAH!-

Tras este extraño fenómeno, solo había quedado una estatua de hielo de Zling, con una expresión de asombro y susto. –Muchachos…- decía el capitán tronándose los nudillos –acabemos con el

-**600 Million Beri Jackpot!!!-** Dijeron mientras atacaban al unísono, al desafortunado sujeto que se perdió en el firmamento, solo para culminar con –**Clutch –**Eso… si dolió- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedar inconciente

-Para ser solo uno, nos dio muchos problemas- Zoro resaltaba esto mientras guardaba sus espadas –Cierto, quien sabe cuantos mas haya, además… -¡Miren!- Usopp interrumpió al carpintero, señalando algo brilloso en el aire que comenzaba a descender

-**Gomu gomu no**- El muchacho de nueva cuenta consiguió otro objeto brilloso -¿Qué es, que es? Una gema, un diamante?...- la pelinaranja igualmente se había vuelto a emocionar, pero otra vez resulto algo de poco valor -¿Una llave?-

-Podría ser la del tesoro que menciono Zling- las palabras de la ojiazul reanimaron a Nami ante esto

-Jajajaja- Una misteriosa risa invadió el lugar y antes de que se dieran cuenta, 8 figuras sombrías habían aparecido frente a ellos, cada una diferente a la anterior en cuanto a complexión. –Ciertamente es la llave del tesoro, pero no es la única-

-¿A que te refieres? -¿Cómo llegamos aqui? -¿Quiénes son ustedes? -¿De donde salieron?- Los Muwigara comenzaron a soltar preguntas para de una vez resolver todas sus incógnitas

-Calmados- el mismo sujeto siguió hablando –Tal vez si conocen nuestra historia, sus dudas se resuelvan- y asi inicio –Hace muchos años, 20 para ser exactos, las mejores 9 tripulaciones piratas de todos los Azules, se unieron en lo que se conoció como _La Kaizoku Doumei_, juntos nosotros 9 éramos invencibles- extendiendo sus brazos como presentadlos a todos

-Azotamos la primera mitad de la Gran Línea con facilidad, antes de llegar al "nuevo mundo" acumulamos una fortuna colosal, pero llevarla podría ser una carga, un retrazo, asi que vinimos a esta isla olvidada y ocultamos el tesoro ahí- señalando el pico del centro de la isla, haciendo que todos los piratas del sombrero de paja voltearan

-Para poder confiar en que nadie nos traicionaría, sellamos el tesoro con 9 llaves, que cada capitán guardo, o eso criemos…, una noche antes de partir la codicia nos corrompió e iniciamos una guerra contra nuestros compañeros para obtener todas las llaves- en esto ultimo su tonada se volvió macabra y sombría, cosa que hizo intrigar a todos

-A media noche, solo quedamos los 9 capitanes, y al amanecer nadie sobrevivió; nuestra pelea fue inútil, cubrimos la isla con sangre, codicia, lagrimas, traición y odio, cosa que la hizo hundirse, pero mas que nada atraparnos en ella, para proteger nuestro tesoro, porque si no puede ser de la Alianza, no será de nadie- Los Muwigara estaban impactados, porque mas que nada, esto significaba que estaban enfrentando a un grupo de espíritus, Chopper y Usopp ya estaban temblando desde hace mucho

-Pudieron vencer a Zling, el mas débil de la Alianza, si creen poder vencernos a todos y conseguir las llaves entonces inténtenlo jóvenes piratas, sino, pueden retirarse, claro como cobardes-

-Unidos pudimos contra este sujeto, no hay porque dudar- Luffy decía tan seguro –Jaja, quiero ver como nos vencen uno por uno, antes de que el tiempo se les acabe- el misterioso pirata argumento -¿Tiempo?- Algunos no pudieron evitar decir esto –Al igual que la batalla de nosotros 9 duro, solo tienen hasta el amanecer, antes que la isla se vuelva a hundir, y si no han salido… bueno mas vale que sepan nadar-

Un silencio se presento, finalmente fue interrumpido con las ultimas palabras del pirata de la Alianza –Nos retiramos, si están dispuestos a arriesgarse, los estaremos esperando- Al desaparecer los 8, varios agujeros se crearon en la tierra, dándose a entender por entradas

-¿Qué haremos?- Sanji fue el primero en decir algo –Cada quien puede pensar lo que quiera, pero me parece que el capitán tiene la ultima palabra¿Qué hacemos Luffy?- el peliverde lo cuestiono, mientras todos lo veían –No somos ningunos cobardes… -Yo si- Usopp alzo su mano pero el chico de goma continuo con su discurso –Vamos por el tesoro y ¡Venzamos a la Kaizoku Doumei!- el narizón casi se desmaya con esto, pero al fin y al cabo la decisión ya estaba hecha

10 minutos después, ya todos estaban preparados, municiones, provisiones, medicamentos, mochilas, refrescos, todo lo que fuera necesario para esta carrera en contra del tiempo; además de que Nami y Robin, habían hecho un cambio de ropa muy atractivo y adecuado para la ocasión

-_Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, se ven hermosas- _El cocinero no pudo evitar aventarse a las chicas pero /PAM/ la pelinaranja lo azoto en el suelo –Eso te ganas por ser tan idiota, Ero-cook –Cállate, Marimo-

-¡Basta ustedes 2!- la navegante los detuvo -no hay tiempo para esto, debido a que no podemos ir venciendo uno por uno a los capitanes nos dividiremos en grupos de 2, para asegurar la efectividad y la protección, una vez que obtengan sus 2 llaves regresen al Sunny –_Permíteme protegerte, Nami-swan- _/POW/ solo volvió a golpearlo en el suelo –Chopper tu iras con Sanji, evita que haga tonterías como esta –Claro Nami- el renito asintió con una especie de saludo militar

-Zoro, tu encárgate de que no maten a Usopp, o que salga huyendo -¡Hey!- El narizón se sentí ofendido pero pocos parecían hacerle caso –Y tu Usopp, evita que Zoro se pierda -¡Hey!- Esta vez fue el espadachín el ofendido

-Franky tu iras con Robin, ninguno de los 2 necesita protección, así que estarán bien –Tenlo por hecho hermana- el cyborg sonreía a la navegante mientras tenia un pulgar arriba –Nami¿que acaso no te deja a ti con Luffy?- De nuevo Robin hacia notar un punto interesante

-¡Que insinúas¿Qué hice los grupos de manera que yo quedara sola con el?- decia algo alterada y medio ruborizada la chica –Solo quería confirmar, jeje- decía un tanto de malicia la arqueóloga, mientras los demás se ponían a pensar en esto

-¡Suficiente!, solo tenemos 5 horas antes de que la isla se hunda, hay que ponernos en marcha, Luffy vamonos- así la navegante y el capitán comenzaron a dirigirse a uno de las entradas

-Eres muy mala, Robin- decía el de cabello azul riéndose un poco, al retirarse con ella

-En que esta pensando Nami- el mentiroso preguntaba a su compañero mientras tomaban camino –Yo que se, las mujeres son un problema

-¿Por qué Nami-swan se va con Luffy?- casi llorando decía el rubio al renito –Cálmate, Luffy la protegerá muy bien –Eso es lo que temo

-Un momento…- De nuevo la voz del aparentemente líder de la Alianza se escucho –Había olvidado algo –Que convincente- La pelinaranja dijo a la nada –No solo los capitanes fuimos atrapados en la isla, también nuestras tripulaciones…- pronto cientos de sujetos armados comenzaron a aparecer en el lugar –Esta es solo la tripulación de Zling, y parecen estar muy molestos por la derrota de su capitán, jajajaja-

CONTINUARA…

Notas: Me tarde un poco, pero sin duda espero que la espera haya valido la pena. El misterio de la Kaizoku Doumi ha sido revelado pero es solo una parte, aun hay mucho por conocer; en el siguiente episodio veremos como los Muwigara libran este inesperado ataque y se adentran en la isla para tratar de vencer a los restantes capitanes de la Alianza. Para saber cuando saldrá el próximo capitulo consulten los **spoilers** de mi **profile**, dejen sus **reviews**, y bueno vamos a contestar los pasados

**Strife-soul: **Tome en cuenta tus comentarios acerca de la redacción, espero ahora hay sido mejor y mas entendibles los diálogos, lo que pasa es que hace mucho que no escribía así, pero esto fue bueno para calentar; que bueno que te haya gustado, habrá mas LuNa, talvez esta vez no puse tanto pero en los venideros lo aumentare; también gracias por lo de mis vacaciones, jeje

**LoveLoki: **El animo me fue muy importante, gracias, y pues si aquí le voy a seguir

**nami: **Hola a ti también, gracias por el soporte de la idea, y pues esta la continuación, nos leemos

**Gabe Logan: **Que bueno que te llamo la atención, y claro que será LuNa, en el transcurso verán como evoluciona la relación; y gracias por la suerte, me ha sido muy generosa

**kaizoku ou16: **Aquí esta la continuación, y de nuevo se quedo en continuara, jaja; en cuanto a mis demás proyectos, pues ya has visto, esta semana me he puesto a escribir como nunca, y aun falta

**Hime-Klaus: **No te voy a defraudar, a ti ni a nadie que me conozca eso te lo aseguro; el cambio de formato es un nuevo reto para mi, porque de plano ya se me había olvidado, jajaja; que bueno que te gusto la historia y espero que te siga atrapando

**ErickSmoke91: **Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, disfrútalo


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

**Capitanes y tripulaciones / Compañía**

**One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eichiro Oda **

**-Gomu Gomu no ****Gatling Gun- **Piratas comenzaron a salir volando al no poder evitar ser apaleados mientras el moreno y la pelinaranja trataban de llegar a una entrada

**-Oni Giri (Demon Slash) -**** Frit Assortié**** (Fried Assortment) –Cincuenta Fleur –Weapons Left- **De igual manera los demás comenzaban a abrirse paso, y aunque en este momento los enemigos no parecían presentar algún problema, sabían que en su camina se estarían topando con otras tripulaciones y sobre todo con los capitanes

Franky y Robin fueron los primeros en entrar a la sección subterránea de la isla; En cuanto Sanji logro quitarse al asustado Chopper de la cara fueron los siguientes en empezar la marcha; Usopp ya había encontrado una de las escaleras, pero las constantes interferencias de Zoro… y un poco de su mala orientación, lo hicieron llegar algo tarde; los últimos en entrar fueron Luffy y Nami, debido a que el muchacho no seguiría hasta vencer al ultimo de los piratas de Zling

Al mismo tiempo que esto se suscitaba, alguien se apareció en la cima de la montaña de la isla de Kyuhoshi, frente a la enorme puerta que resguardaba el tesoro.

–Pronto todo esto terminara- era la voz del capitán líder de la Alianza –No importa si esos piratas o la Kaizoku Doumei resultan vencedores, antes de que esto acabe, la Gran Línea volverá a temblar con mi nombre… -¿Es usted? Capitán…- Antes de que el abatido pirata pudiera decir algo mas, el capitán lo fulmino con la mirada

-Eres una de las escorias de Zling, ¿no es así?- el asustado tipo solo asintió con la cabeza –Por lo visto huiste de tu deber contra los piratas- /BRUUUM/ -Aun no pierdo el toque-

Instante siguiente, el capitán desapareció, dejando al simple pirata de rodillas con la mitad de su cuerpo superior destruido con los ojos totalmente blancos, para que luego se desplomara

El cyborg y la arqueóloga ya llevaban un buen rato en los enormes pasadizos del interior la isla, lo interesante era que en las paredes parecía haber algunos tubos y engranes de maquinarias funcionantes.

-Esto es poco usual- decía la morena observando algunas cosas –Demasiado…- el peliazul la respaldo –Oye que es esa luz- una pequeña flama se veía en el fondo del pasillo, pronto esta se fue haciendo mas y mas grande hasta que /Fssssssss/

Ambos estaban tirados en el suelo para que así pudieran evitar la marejada de fuego. –Que rayos fue eso- el desvergonzado fue el primero en pararse –Jajaja, vaya no pensamos que fueran tan buenos, pero no nos volveremos a equivocar-

Frente a ellos había una gran multitud de piratas, por lo visto de la misma tripulación ya que en alguna parte de su cuerpo o vestimenta había una calavera de metal con un engrane atrás y una cruz de metal.

-Debemos estar cerca de alguno de los capitanes por lo visto- la ojiazul dedujo –En efecto, pero nosotros los "Mecha Piratas" no les permitiremos dar un paso mas- dijo uno y continuo otro –Además nuestro capitán seria demasiado para ustedes, es el mas fuerte de toda la Alianza, ¿Verdad? -¡SIIIIII!- Todos los compañeros lo apoyaron

-Solo alardean- decía el carpintero, mientras se sacudía la ceniza –Así, prueba esto- coloco sus manos en sus hombros revelando un par de cañones en los codos, a lo cual un par de proyectiles salieron disparados –**Hoshi shield-** gracias a esta defensa los muwigara no sufrieron gran daño

-Todos los Mecha piratas, tenemos algún injerto mecánico gracias a nuestro capitán, convirtiéndonos así en los poderosos, impresionados?- estos tipos solo seguían alardeando –Para nada, eso es lo mejor que tienes- tras el humo, Franky apareció ya listo para dar sus propio disparo –**Weapons Left**-

**-**Inaudito- estos piratas nunca habían visto a alguien como ellos –Veamos si esa chica es igual- su brazo comenzó a alargarse gracias a extensiones, pero antes de tocarla –**Veinte Fleur ¡Twist!- **Brazos aparecieron a lo largo de toda la extensión, los sujetaron y lo destrozaron totalmente

-Veamos si puedes con esto- Uno tipo se arranco la cara revelando un cráneo metálico con ojos rojos de los cuales salieron un par de rayos hacia el sin pantalones –Vamos, hermano eso es todo lo que tienes **Strong Right- **Un golpe directo en la cara dejándolo fuera de combate, solo para luego tomarlo y aventarlo hacia otros

-Maldita bruja, como le haces eso a mis compañeros- el pirata de los codos cañones apunto hacia Robin, pero antes de poder disparar –**Dos Fleur ¡Turn!- **Un par de brazos en el suelo giraron al sujeto maquina haciendo que disparara a su camaradas

En otra sección, mas tradicional a lo que implicaba una cueva

-Sanji, ¿Cómo es que vamos a encontrar a esos capitanes?- pregunto el doctor ya que aun no habían encontrado a nadie –No estoy seguro, debe haber algún indicio algo en común ya nos toparemos con eso- en ese momento prendió un cigarrillo pero extrañamente este se partió por la mitad –Cobardes salgan- el rubio pronto se dio cuenta que no estaban solos

-Eso solo fue la presentación- Pronto varios sujetos se aparecieron frente a ellos, todos de vestimentas oscuras, algunos con la cara tapada con paños, pero lo mas común es que todos tenían una rosa negra –Nosotros de "Black Rose", los asesinos elegantes, hacemos las cosas con estilo-

-Creo que esto es nuestro indicio, Chopper- ignorando a los enemigos y prosiguió –Debemos estar cerca de alguien, como para toparnos con estos bufones -¡Insolente!- el de negro se lanzo directamente para acabar lo que había hecho antes pero… –**Collier- **Al final solo regreso por donde vino pero de una forma dolorosa

La cualidad de estos sujetos parecía ser su velocidad y estrategia al pelear, pronto media docena de Black roses, rodearon al casanova, empezándole a dar un poco de complicaciones, mas aun con el tipo que estaba por dispararle dardos venenosos por detrás -¡Sanji, cuidado!- el cocinero salto y pronto elimino –Gracias, Chopper- Aunque con esto había mandado a los 6 sujetos sobre el renito, pero no se dejaría vencer tan facial, dándoles una gran impresión con su _heavy point_

El artillero y el espadachín, caminaban por el momento sin problemas.

-Bien Zoro, tu ve al frente- decía con nerviosismo el narizón –Si algo o alguien nos embosca, tu podrás hacerte cargo, ¿verdad? –Y que tal si nos atacan por la espalda, tu podrás hacerte cargo, ¿verdad?, jeje- burlándose un poco de su amigo –Mejor caminemos al mismo nivel- poniéndose a lado del peliverde

Justo al momento de estar a la par, el espadachín agarro a su compañero de la nariz jalándolo hasta el suelo casi estrellándolo -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- un segundo después todo su alrededor estaba lleno de agujeros de balas –Eso responde tu pregunta-

Al reincorporase pudieron notar decenas de personas en el pasillo, algunos colgados del techo, pero lo común en todos era que todos tenían alguna pistola, rifle o arma de fuego y este emblema, una clavera con una banda en los ojos y un par de pistolas atrás formando una cruz

-Son de la misma tripulación- Zoro hablo -¿Quién es su capitán? –De eso no deberían preocuparse, ya que los "Piratas Bullet", la mejor artillería de la Alianza, los detendrá en este mo…/WHAM/ -Menos platica y mas acción- Sin darse cuenta Zoro ya se había encargado de uno de ellos

-¡Disparen!- /Tstststststs/ -¡AAAAH!- Mientras el maestro de santouryu, se movía con agilidad entre los disparos y se encargaba de los enemigos, el asombroso mentiroso con gran habilidad se las ingeniaba para evitar las balas, mas que nada por su miedo

-Miren a ese sujeto, jajaja, aunque claro cualquiera huiría de los mejores francotiradores de la Gran Línea –Podré ser un miedoso, pero no aceptare que ustedes crean ser mejor que yo- El miedo se le esfumo en ese instante sacando su resortera –Jajajajaja, con eso vas a pelear- aunque todos los presentes no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada –**Hiseatsu ****Himawari Boshi (Sure kill Sunflower star)- **Múltiples explosiones presidieron este disparo mostrando la valía de Usopp

-SUGOI, Nami, mira cuantos piedras brillantes- En efecto el capitán y la navegante habrían llegado a una asombrosa sección de la isla, todo el lugar, techo, paredes, piso, estaba cubierto de resplandecientes rocas, en las que algunas se podía reflejar uno y crear miles de copias

-Yo no me ilusionaría tanto Luffy, solo es cristal, parece que alguien hizo esta sección- El muchacho no parecía hacer mucho caso simplemente se veía en unos cristales haciéndose gestos con su moldeable cara –_Que gracioso es, jeje, eso es lo que me encante de el-_ la pelinaranja pensó por un instante -¿Decías algo Nami?- Hasta que el del sombrero de paja, la regreso a la realidad

/FLSSSS/ Un haz de luz segó a los 2 por un instante, al recuperar la vista se llevaron una gran sorpresa –No esperábamos que llegaran aquí tan pronto- dijo alguien –Pero por lo visto fácilmente cayeron en nuestra trampa- dijo otro –Jeje, no hay que molestar al capitán con basuras como ustedes- dijo un tercero

El problema no era quien lo hubiera dicho, sino donde estaba, en este momento los 2 Muwigaras estaban rodeados por innumerables enemigos –Como aparecieron tantos tan rápido- el capitán no creía lo que veía –No son tantos Luffy, están aprovechando el reflejo de los cristales para aparecer en tantos lados, pero cuantos son en realidad- Todos se veían igual, encapuchados totalmente, con un emblema de una calavera con la cabeza de cristal y un reflejo atrás de múltiples puntas

-Jajaja, para cuando se den cuenta será muy tarde –No hay nadie que venza a los "Ilusionistas" –Una vez dentro de nuestra trampa no hay salvación- En el mismo orden dijeron los 3 piratas

-Entonces voy a convertir todo este lugar en polvo- La pierna del chico de goma se elevo hasta el techo rompiendo uno de los espejos –**Gomu gomu no… -**¡Luffy, Detente! -**¡ONO!- **

**-**Tonto acabas de causar tu destrucción- Pronto las figuras desaparecieron, el golpe del capitán había causado que esa parte de la cueva comenzara colapsar, aquellos cristales que no se habían destruido comenzaron a agrietarse y los del techo pronto estaban cayendo

Para ese momento, Sanji y Chopper ya se habían librado de los sujetos encapuchados, pero lo mas seguro seria que volvieran, ya que solo había sido un pequeño grupo como para ser toda la tripulación; ahora seguían deambulando por los pasillos, aunque no por mucho pronto vieron una entrada, extrañamente iluminada con luz rosa

-¿A dónde llegamos?- se pregunto el cocinero –No lo se… pero, ack, no soporto ese olor- el pobre renito hacia gestos un tanto extraños -¿Cuál olo…?- una vez que el rubio dio una respirada inmediatamente corrió hacia la entrada rosa –Sanji no me dejes soooooolo- Al alcanzar a su compañero se dio cuenta de porque salio corriendo, de porque el perturbarte olor y porque el color rosa

-¡CHICAS!- fue lo primero que dijo el rubio, habían llegado a un harem, un lugar totalmente lleno de hermosas chicas, buenos cuerpos y muchas de escasas ropas, pero lo simbólico era que todas tenían en alguna parte un corazón rojo formado por un par de alas blancas

-¡Bienvenidos!- dijeron todas al unísono, algunas comenzaron a acercarse a los 2 haciéndoles cariños acompañados de frases tentativas -Esperen… esperen, jeje- el pequeño de nariz azul apenas podía hablar -¿Qué acaso ustedes no son piratas?-

-Así es nosotras somos…- una dijo esto y luego todas gritaron al mismo tiempo -¡Las "Rompe corazones"! –Mas que romperlo, todas ustedes se han robado el mió- el casanova no podía evitar actuar así

-Si es así, acaso no son nuestras enemigas- el renito decía escondido en las piernas de Sanji –Lo que sucede es que nosotras somos el grupo mas débil de la Alianza- una de las chicas dijo cabizbaja -pero nosotras somos las que atendemos a todos los heridos, asi como otros trabajos de importancia para todos los miembros-

-Lo vez Chopper, no hay de que preocuparnos, estas dulces señoritas no quieren pelear con nosotros, y yo por su puesto, jamás atacaría a una dama -¡QUE DULCE!- mas de la mitad grito esto –¿Y que hay de la llave?- Chopper aun estaba inseguro –La capitana es la que la tiene, pero estoy segura que si se la piden se las dará sin problemas, cosita- acercándose al doctor, pronto una de las chicas fue al cuarto de su líder

-Mientras, ella vuelve, ¿Por qué no descansan un poco? Tomen- Dándoles una bebida dorada que el rubio no rechazo, y a Chopper casi obligaron a tomar, pero sin que se dieran cuenta la escupió

Al poco tiempo la emisaria regreso –La capitana dice que les dará llave, pero solo se la dará al mas guapo de los dos, jeje –Creo que yo me encargo de esto Chopper- Sanji ya estaba de pie, y Chopper, bueno al parecer se había escondido de todas las chicas –No se preocupen cuando regrese con la llave, ya aparecerá- y con eso ultimo el ero-cook fue por la llave

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- La voz del pequeño del sombrero se escucho dentro de uno de los barriles del lugar

De vuelta en la parte mecanizada de la isla, Robin y Franky, ya hacia mucho que habian eliminado a los Mecha Piratas, y siguiendo los indicios de uno de los derrotados parecia que por fin habian dado con el escondite del capitan.

Sus aposentos eran completamente metálicos, enormes pistones, válvulas y de mas se veían en las paredes soltando humo de vez en cuando, el piso cubierto en su mayoría de laminas metálicas y una que otra tuerca suelta, además en el fondo se veía un barco volcado también con sus atributos mecanizados y la bandera de esta tripulación

-Vaya, esto no se todos los días –En efecto- Ambos miraban con admiración el lugar –Si llegaron hasta aquí, quiere decir que todos mis subordinados son mas inútiles de lo que pensé- un puerta se abrió de la cubierta del barco soltando algo de humo, evitando ver al sujeto

-Entonces debes ser su capitán –Chico listo- el aun misterioso sujeto confirmo la pregunta de Franky –Mejor nos das la llave si no quieres que te pasa lo mismo a que tus hombres de hojalata allá atrás –Osas compararme con esas licuadoras vivientes- Dio un paso haciendo que un escasa parte de tierra se quebrara y luego otro mas revelándose

De gran altura, podrían decirse unos 2 metros, tez clara, descalzo usando pantalones morados prácticamente negros, una camisa con las mangas arrancadas gris, dejando sus brazos libres mostrando su emblema tatuado en el hombro izquierdo, de cara larga, ojos grises un peinado de mohicano negro sumamente levantado, extrañamente parecía mas humano que cualquiera de sus subordinados, además en una mano llevaba una botella de whisky, esto explicaba la expresión roja de sus mejillas, pero no daba la pinta de ebrio

-Tengo mas fuerza en un pulgar que cualquiera de mis inútiles seguidor es- de un trago se bebió lo que quedaba en la botella y la aventó al suelo quebrándola –Escuchen bien, porque lo diré una vez soy **Juren, **la maquina de la muerte- se puso en posición de combate haciendo que su cuerpo soltara humo a mas no poder

-Ah, ah, buena esa Zoro, si que les dimos su merecido a esos pistoleros de segunda- El narizón decía algo petulante a su compañero -Ahora tratemos de evitar mas de estas intervenciones, hay que guardar energía para derrotar a esos de la Alianza, no es así Zoro… Zoro?- volteo a todos lados pero -¡AAAAAAAAH!- el espadachín ya había desaparecido

-Has estado muy callado últimamente, Usopp, no has dicho nada desde que nos encontramos con esos sujetos- de inmediato el peliverde giro para buscar al mentiroso pero… -Rayos, ese miedoso debió haber regresado al barco, no tiene caso que vaya por el, yo conseguiré las llaves… ahora ¿hacia donde voy?-

Varias vueltas en círculos después. –Esto es frustrante ya vi esa roca como 3 veces… Eh?, como es que no note eso- se acerco descubriendo algo poco natural de una rocosa cueva -¿Un dojo?-

Todo el piso era de madera pulida, las paredes cubiertas de pergaminos todos con diferentes frases y en el fondo lo que parecía una entrada (o salida) del dojo, con una bandera arriba con un símbolo de infinito plateado

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- la verdad es que no sabia que mas decir mientras avanzaba por el lugar /Klash/ antes de darse cuenta ya se estaba defendiendo con sus 2 espadas disponibles de al menos 20 sujetos, todos con armas diferentes incluso algunos desarmados, todos con el mismo símbolo en alguna parte –**Tatsumaki (Twister)- **de un solo giro logre deshacerse de ellos

-Genial… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Nosotros somos los "Infinitos"- este pirata a diferencia de todos los que han aparecido (excepto las chicas) hablaba con mucha decencia y tranquilidad – ¿Infinitos?- el espadachín no entendía –Es el nombre que nuestra capitana Eligio para aquellos que buscan la perfección en todo tipo de combate, armado y desarmado… por ende buscamos llegar hasta el infinito con nuestras habilidades-

-Interesante, podría quedarme un buen tiempo aquí, pero tiempo es lo que no tengo, así que entréguenme la llave y me iré sin causar problemas –Jamás, solo la capitana posee la llave, pero no hemos de molestarla contra alguien como tu- Pronto mas piratas infinitos aparecieron en el lugar igual con diversos tipos de armas –Entonces haremos las cosas por las malas- colocándose en posición, pero antes de que la masacre comenzara

-¡Alto!- Una figura se poso sobre los hombros del espadachín y le sujeto la cabeza con las manos –Yo me haré cargo de el- segundo siguiente la persona soltó a Zoro y brinco dejando una buena distancia entre los 2, mientras los demás piratas comenzaban a hacer espacio, para su capitana

El de cabellos verdes, parecía algo agitado, al momento que le agarro la cabeza sintió todo un vuelco en el cerebro, pronto la chica se dio la vuelta revelándose –No es posible- fue lo primero que dijo el ex cazador de piratas

La cueva de cristales se encontraba en plena destrucción, Luffy y Nami corrían evitando toda piedra que caía del techo y tratando de no pisar las secciones que comenzaban a desmoronarse hacia la nada, aun así la navegante tuvo la mala suerte de dar un paso en falso

-¡Nami!- su capitán pronto la subió sin perder mas tiempo, pero en ese instante el pedazo donde estaba el también se vino abajo -¡YAAAAAAAAH!- gritar ahora era lo único que los 2 podían hacer

El fondo no se podía distinguir todo era oscuridad en la caída, de lo único que estaban seguros es que estaban agarrados fuertemente uno del otro y pasara lo que pasara, los 2 lo enfrentarían.

-Nami, no voy a dejar que te pase nada- El moreno no estaba seguro si lo había dicho fuerte o bajo o si lo había pensado, fuera como fuera la pelinaranja lo sabia por la forma en que la estaba sujetando, aun en esa situación, era un momento inolvidable

Dentro de la isla las cosas empezaban formar, pero también fuera de ella, un par de barcos de la marina pronto se acercaban a la recién surgida isla

-Por eso me trajiste aquí, para ver una isla desolada- decía un sujeto a través de un Den Den Muchi –Quieres tranquilizarte un poco, observa mejor no notas algo peculiar en la isla- esta vez fue un mujer del otro lado de la línea

–Ese barco… tiene los emblemas de… Muwigara- El sujeto pronto se impresiono tras notar esto –Lo mas intrigante de esto es que esa isla esta fuera de los registros de la Marina desde hace 20 años –Basta de charlas, seguiremos con esto en tierra –Me parece bien, termino la comunicación-

Y si esto no era suficiente, del otro lado de la isla un barco mas estaba arribando –Al fin después de mucho nos volvemos a encontrar Muwigara, y esta vez yo tendré la ultima carcajada, HAHAHAHA-

CONTINUARA…

Notas: Zoro, así como Robin y Franky, están por enfrentar a uno de los capitanes de la Alianza, Usopp ahora esta solo, Sanji aparentemente obtendrá la segunda llave con facilidad, pero Chopper sospecha de esto, además Luffy y Nami caen hacia quien sabe donde, todo esto y mucho mas seguirá en el siguiente capitulo de esta historia; ya saben si quieren saber mas o menos cuando sale el siguiente revisen mi **profile **en la sección de **spoilers**, y claro no se olviden de dejar sus **reviews**, NOS VEMOS!!!

**LoveLoki: **Aquí continúa la historia, y ten por seguro que la acción apenas comienza

**tercy: **Claro que continuare, además es muy bueno saber que la historia te ha fascinado

**kaizoku ou16: **Siento no haber mostrado alguna habilidad de los nuevos capitanes, pero por sus tripulaciones uno puede darse ideas pero ya veras mas aun en el siguiente episodio… en cuanto al tesoro, bueno aun es temprano para revelarlo

**MARYAM-CHAWN: **No estoy seguro si me tarde mucho o no, espero que no lo haya hecho; gracias por el apoyo y que te puedo decir de la historia, si no solo que esperes lo que esta por venir. ha sido un placer conocerte aunque solo fuera una vez, ya nos volveremos a encontrar de eso estoy seguro, hasta luego

**ErickSmoke91: **Ojala no te haya dejado esperando mucho por el capitulo, y bueno pues la historia sigue


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

**Furia Rosada / Ya no necesito mi corazón**

**One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eichiro Oda**

-¡Zoro! Responde esto no es gracioso- el desafortunado de Usopp gritaba por todas partes tratando de evadir el hecho de que ahora estaba solo -¡Zoro!... bueno parece que en realidad estoy por mi cuenta… no importa porque yo el "valeroso y bravo capitán Usopp" vencerá a todo aquel que…-

-Oyeron eso- unas voces se escuchaban cerca –Parece que hay alguien por ahí vamos- pronto un grupo de piratas llego a donde antes estaba el narizón –No hay nadie, rayos, sigamos buscando-

Un poco después de que los piratas se retiraron, el artillero reapareció detrás de una manta que estaba camuflada como las rocas de la cueva –Ufff… eso estuvo cerca, pero ahora que haré? Si regreso al barco sin una de las llaves me veré como un cobarde y si voy a pelear contra uno de esos capitanes lo mas seguro es que mate- el pobre esta muy desesperado por esto, pero tenia que tomar una decisión

Fuera de ahí, un gran barco pirata un tanto estrafalario llego a las costas de Kyuhoshi, por la parte contraria donde el Thousand Sunny se encontraba. 4 peculiares sujetos fueron los primeros en bajar, uno de cabello y barba blanca con un gran león detrás de el, otro de largo cabello negro todo peinado hacia un lado de la cara y además sobre un monociclo, un hermosa mujer también de cabello negro cargando una gran masa de hiero y finalmente un tipo con la cara maquillada como payaso y para complementar con una gran nariz roja; obviamente, eran Mohji, Cabaji, Alvida y Buggy, respectivamente

-HAHAHAHA, ahora Muwigara no escapara de mi venganza- decía el de la nariz roja –Todo mundo baje de inmediato, voltearemos esta isla de cabeza si es necesario para encontrarlo- siguiendo las ordenes todos los piratas de Buggy pronto comenzaron a desembarcar

-Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya, Roronoa Zoro- el acróbata pronunciaba esto mientras blandía su espada. –Esta vez no fracasaremos en la misión como la vez pasada, verdad Richie- la bestia del domador concordaba con lo dicho. –Y esta vez no esta la marina para detenernos- o eso pensaba la belleza de los mares

Del otro lado, los 2 barcos navales también comenzaron a investigar la isla, los primeros en bajar fueron una chica de cabello azul y gafas rojas y un tipo de cabello un tanto grisáceo fumando 2 habanos simultáneamente; por parte del otro barco bajaron una mujer de cabellos rosados y de semblante serio, seguida de un tipo con lentes en forma de corazón y una barba un tanto extraña y otro tipo de cabello violeta con unos nudillos de acero; en orden, Tashigi, Smoker, Hina, Django y Fullbody

-Comodoro Smoker, aparentemente no hay nadie en el barco de los piratas- un marine llego pronto a informar –Entonces deben estar escondidos en la isla- contesto soltando algo de humo –Deberíamos tomar su barco, señor –No digas tonterías novato- la capitán Hina lo reprendió –esta en medio de la isla, nos tomare tiempo llevarlo al mar-

-Primero capturemos a Muwigara y a toda su tripulación- volvió a bufar humo –el barco es lo de menos… que bajen todas las tropas, esta vez no escaparan -¡Entendido!-

-Ya oyeron, Django, Fullbody, que todos vengan -¡SI, CAPITANA!- El par contesto efusivamente como tratando de impresionar a la marine pero solo resulto algo estupido. –_Roronoa Zoro-_ la de cabellos azules pensaba para si misma

Pero la presencia de mas gente, hizo que el líder de la Kaizoku Doumei, volviera a proyectarse frente a los marines y a los piratas de Buggy. –Así que ahora hay mas jugadores- su aparición dejo perplejo a todos –Pero lo siento estamos llenos por el momento, aunque si están dispuestos a arriesgarse es su problema- del suelo comenzaron a surgir cientos de piratas de todas las tripulaciones –Hasta luego y buena suerte- al irse todos los subordinado iniciaron su ataque

-Capitán que es todo esto- Mohji y la mayoría de los seguidores de Buggy estaban atemorizados –Y como rayos quieres que yo lo sepa, debe ser obra de Muwigara para detenerme, pero no se lo permitiremos, todos a las armas y disparen una de mis ¡Balas Especiales!-

-Piratas… nada mas que escoria- Smoker junto con los demás estaban listos para enfrentar a estos inesperados enemigos -¡Que ninguno de ellos escape! -¡ENTENDIDO!- gritaron al unísono todos los marines, iniciando asi un colosal combate; aunque la prioridad de Smoker era encontrar al chico del sombrero de paja

De vuelta con los Muwigara, en la sección de las "Rompe Corazones", el desafortunado cocinero caía al suelo estático, la mayor parte de su cuerpo no respondía, no estaba muy herido pero la impotencia era humillante

-¿Por qué…? –No es mi culpa, querido- decía la increíblemente hermosa líder de las piratas –Hago esto solo por mi señor, nuestro líder- con un tono como si hablara de la persona mas perfecta del mundo

La mujer era, como ya había dicho, bella naturalmente, lo único que llevaba por vestimenta era un conjunto de una sola pieza, atado en su cuello, la tela de tonos verdes cubría su pecho y se detenía un poco debajo de sus caderas a excepción de algo mas en la parte trasera de las piernas que llegaba hasta los tobillos; en las manos no tenia accesorios, lo único de mas eran varios collares largos que llegaban hasta la cintura. De buen busto, ojos esmeralda y castaña, atada la mayor parte de su cabellera en su parte trasera con unas agujas

-¿Por qué… Kanao-chwan?- aun insitita el rubio a la chica. –No digas mas, la bebida que te dieron mis chicas te dejo débil, y además con el veneno que acabo de ponerte, no se como puedes seguir asi- tratando de acabar con la conversación, hizo que algunas de sus subordinadas entraran –Llévense a este al calabozo, avísenle a _mi señor _que mande alguien por el… y traigan al otro-

-Disculpeme, Kanao-sama, pero el pequeño reno desapareció -¿Que? ¿Cómo es que le perdieron la vista?- comenzaba a enfadarse –Pues… tal vez, solo escapo, parecía sospechoso de todo esto- la joven pirata se notaba un poco temerosa

-Ya no importa, déjenlo… pero no bajen la guardia, hay que atrapar a todos los intrusos –Al menos podemos quitarnos estos tatuajes- muchas apoyaban esto -son una burla para nuestra bandera y nuestra dignidad-

-¡Silencio!, nosotras las "Corazón de serpiente" debemos aprovechar la belleza que tenemos, no solo se gana con los puños también con el ingenio- ante el discurso muchas chicas se le quedaron viendo, unas un tanto decepcionadas ya que seguirían usando el falso emblema -¡Largo! No me molesten a menos que sea algo importante- todas comenzaron a retirarse pero…

-Aunque sea podríamos usar menos perfume, es irritante- /blash/ la castaña lanzo una esfera de dicho liquido en medio de las suyas como si fuera una bomba. –Eso contesta su respuesta -¡ACHU!- un simple estornudo se escucho -¿Ese barril acaba de estornudar?- una de las chicas pregunto en voz alta -… Sáquenlo- ordeno la capitana

Un par de las chicas rodearon el contendor y -¡ROOOOAR!- Chopper surgió en su _heavy point_ rompiendo el barril y generando un gran espanto en las presentes –Lo sabia, todo esto era una trampa… y peor aun se aprovecharon de Sanji, pero no lo lograran con migo, no les tendré piedad porque sean chicas-

-¿Quién dijo que necesitamos de tu piedad?- pronto el doctor se dio cuenta que todas las presentes estaba armadas y dispuestas a acabarlo, pero por mas que trato de defenderse el pobre termino acribillado.

El par de derrotados se encontraban encadenados de las manos aun con las piratas de doble cara, Sanji medio drogado y Chopper con una considerable cantidad de heridas.

-No puedo creer lo tonto que han sido ustedes dos como para caer en estas trampas- decía Kanao mientras los observaba –y solo por eso voy a concederles un deseo antes de entregarlos a _mi señor-_ se le quedo viendo al rubio, indicando que el escogiera primero. –En esta situación pediría un beso, pero tu bajeza no me deja ni pensar eso /SLAP/ -Confórmate con una cachetada- se siguió con el doctor

-Yo… yo solo quiero un dulce –Eso esta bien –Pero uno de los míos, de mi mochila- una de las chicas se acerco con la mochila y saco una Rumble Ball –No esos no, unos rosas, esos me gustan mas- pronto se lo colocaron en la boca y –**Rumble- /**cracklas heridas rápidamente se sanaron** -Arm point- **y sus brazos se acrecentaron rompiendo los grilletes, para inmediatamente luego golpear el piso y hacer que fragmentos del rocoso suelo saliera disparado alejando asi a las chicas

-Cálmate Sanji yo te sal…- /plaz/ de la nada algo lo golpeo lanzándolo justo al centro del lugar. –Es una molestia capitana, matémoslo –No, si quiere pelear entonces le daré un pelea- sus ojos esmeralda prácticamente le brillaron, haciendo que todas las subordinadas le dieran espacio para que ella no tuviera ningún obstáculo

Pronto la hermosa chica comenzó a concentrarse, su piel se endurecía y comenzaba a tomar un color verduzco, sus piernas se juntaron y fueron envueltas en una gruesa capa, comenzando a alargarse formando una cola

-No eres el único con una fruta Zoan, conoce el poder de la fruta _hachuu hachuu,_ (reptil)_ modelo anaconda, _ssss- la ahora mitad serpiente miraba con unos intimidantes serpientes a su presa. –Eso estamos por verlo- el de la nariz azul se reincorporo, y pronto pensó –_Con la nueva Rumble ball que pude crear con ese polvo, el efecto ahora es mas poderoso y extenso… eso creo-_

La batalla comenzó, el reno tomo la iniciativa en su _walk point_ acercándose a toda velocidad, pronto la reptil lanzo su ataque tratando de morderlo con sus ahora exuberantes dientes, pero en el momento adecuado el pirata lo esquivo con un salto propulsado por su _jump point_, para luego contraatacar con una patada en el rostro.

Kanao cambio de estrategia convirtiéndose totalmente en una enorme anaconda, las ropas y los largos collares estaban a poco de romperse, primero con todo su cuerpo cerco a Chopper para finalmente intentar otro mordisqueo, pero justamente con la fuerza del _horn point,_ pudo rechazar el ataque

-Imposible- volviendo a ser humana -solo se consiguen tres formas con una fruta Zoan, de donde salieron todas esasssssss- la ojiesmeralda no entendía, pero una de sus piratas si -¡Capitana, los dulces! –Cierto –Oh oh- mientras que para la castaña esto resultaba una oportunidad, para el reno era una complicación que conociera su ventaja

-¡Damelossss!- se lanzo en su punto intermedio, pero como la ira la dominaba, el pequeño pudo esquivar con facilidad /slap/ hasta que la cola hizo lo que Kanao no pudo –**Mordedura de serpiente- **hizo un rápido cambio a su forma animal para tratar de devorar al Muwigara, pero este trato de resistir la gran quijada en su _guard point_

-¡Aaah… ah!- igualmente ejecutando un rápido cambio al _brain point _e inmediatamente_ jumping point_ en fracciones de segundo pudo escapar del mortal ataque, pero por desgracia la mochila se le safo -¡NO!- trato de regresar, pero un brutal coletazo lo evito. –Ahora son miasssss- /crack/ sin perder tiempo consumió una de las rosadas Rumbles balls solo para caer al piso por la inestable fuerza que ahora recorría su cuerpo…

Su cabello comenzó a crecer mas y mas hasta el suelo, los largos jirones se juntaron y endurecieron hasta formarse serpientes -¡Ssssajajaja! **Forma medusa **¡Sssssjajaja!- el poder la había poseído corrió hacia su enemigo pero antes que ella, sus nuevas mascotas iniciaron el embate, por mas que lo intento eventualmente el renito se vio atrapado por las múltiples mordeduras, una vez atrapado, la de sangre fría lo libero azotándolo contra el suelo

-Este poder es fabuloso- las serpientes volvieron a ser cabello –Que mas habrá en esta caja de Pandora, ¡Ssssajajaja!- ahora intentaría una nueva forma. –No te lo permitiré **Koku tei Cross** (Carving Hoof Cross)- en su _arm point_ cargo toda su fuerza lanzando un despiadado ataque sobre ella, tanta fue la fuerza que… la partió en mil pedazos -¿Qué hice?- no creía la magnitud de su golpe

-Ssssajajaja, tonto, eso fue mi **cambio de piel**- en efecto, las piezas en el suelo solo eran como una corteza quebrada, esto gracias a la rumble ball –y ahora probemos el **estilo veneno- **hizo retroceder su cabeza, haciendo asumir al doctor un ataque con los dientes y que así cambiara al _guard point, _ pero en vez de eso clavo sus uñas consiguiendo el mismo efecto

-No… puede ser- el pobrecito comenzaba a sentir los efectos de la ponzoña. –Acabare con tu sufrimiento- lo soltó para tomar un poco de espacio –Veamos que hace un segundo dulce-¡NOOO!- /crack/ pero ahora el poder que recorría a la bella pirata era superior al anterior, excesivo… monstruoso. –_Esto no lo tenía planeado- _pronto el doctor comenzó a razonar en su cabeza –_Si mis cálculos son correctos, una segunda rumble ball rosada de provocar el mismo efecto que una tercera rumble normal-_

La líder de las "corazón de serpiente" volvió a caer en el suelo, pero esta vez para retorcerse, pronto adopto su forma intermedia de manera involuntaria, pero la transformación continuo, su cuerpo creció y su cola se alargo, sus uñas comenzaban a afilarse, su linda cara se deformo hasta dar una expresión horrible de reptil, el cabello se escamo -¡¡¡SHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

-Ca… capitana –Kanao-sama- todas las subordinadas estaban hundidas en el pánico y la respuesta de la reptilizada chica fue un golpe cola desconociendo a las suyas -¡AAAAAAH!- ante esto todas comenzaron a correr escapando del lugar, esa bestia había dejado de ser su amada capitana

-**Rumble- **/crack/ -¡¡¡ROOOOOOOOAG!!!- la única esperanza ahora era el _monster point _de Chopper.

Los 2 monstruos chocaron uno contra el otro, la cueva comenzó a retumbar, Sanji el único presente con dificultades podía presenciar esto pero el veneno le hacia creer que todo esto era un sueño; golpes, mordidas, arañazos, azotes, no habia compasión en esta brutal batalla, ambas bestias llegaron a su limite, pero en ultimo esfuerzo el corrompido Chopper dio el tiro de gracia con una brutal embestida sobre la endemoniada Kanao, el choque destruyo totalmente una de las paredes, dejando a la chica inconciente… la pelea había concluido.

Pero la bestia reno, aun quería mas, se postro ante el cocinero y /SPLASSSS/ la pared destruida soltó una marejada de agua regresando al renito y a la encantadora ojiesmeralda a la normalidad.

Poco después Sanji recobro su fuerza y se libero –Chopper, despierta ¿estas bien? –Mi mochila… la medicina –Claro, claro iré por ella y te atenderé –No… yo no ella… primero- señalando a la capitana –Tienes razón- su caballerosidad no le permitía negarse

Una vez que los combatientes, se repusieron de esto la integrante de la Alianza les dirigió unas palabras –¿Quién diría que después de todo lo que les hice me ayudarían? –No hubo porque ser enemigos, mi querida Kana-chawn –Gracias pero yo solo le pertenezco a _mi señor, _pero ante esta derrota mi señor me odiara… ya no necesito mi corazón- se acerco la mano al pecho y -¡No!- los 2 muwigara trataron de detenerla pero –Tomen, mi llave, mi corazón- entregándoles una llave con un corazón en el agarre, la puso en la pezuña de Chopper y tras esto se desvaneció –Kanao-

Muy lejos de ahí, muy en el fondo de la isla, una figura caminaba en las sombras solo guiado por una débil antorcha sostenida por la chica en su espalda.

-Luffy para por favor, ya estoy bien, en cambio tu… -No digas eso, solo son unos golpes por la caída, pero tu no puedes caminar no debes forzarte… además todo esto fue por mi culpa- el moreno no permitirá algo mas que pudiera afectar a al pelinaranja sucediera… y hasta que pudiera estar seguro que ella estaría bien no la dejaría

Ella simplemente no podía contradecirlo, se abrazo fuertemente de el y puso su cabeza en la nuca del sombrero de paja diciendo en voz baja –Gracias Luffy- tal vez para que no la oyera pero aun así pudo escucharlo

Pronto los 2 salieron de esa eterna oscuridad entrando a una zona mas agradable –Mira Nami, ¡Diamantes!- tratando de reanimarla –Luffy esos no son diamantes… pero tampoco son cristales- La experta caza tesoros no estaba segura que clase de piedras eran esas –Sean lo que sean son hermosos- El lugar estaba tapizados con esos extrañas piedras en todas las paredes, aparentemente estos generaban su propia luz dando así un belleza incomparable

-**Alto ahí… quien osa entrar en este lugar prohibido- **la desconocida voz petrifico a la pareja momentáneamente, y pronto un ser encapuchado de una tonalidad azul (talvez pro los cristales) apareció

CONTINUARA…

Nota: El misterio seguirá en el siguiente capitulo, sabremos con quien se han topado Luffy y Nami, así como que ha sucedido con Zoro, Franky y Robin y sus respectivas batallas, además de otras cosas. Siento el retraso pero la escuela ya empieza a cobrarse con migo, así que para saber cuando vendrá el siguiente capitulo revisen mi **profile **en la sección de **spoilers. **Pues eso es todo, así que vamos a los **reviews **pasados y no se olviden de poner, nos vemos

**kaizoku ou16: **Usopp vs un capitán?... ya veremos un poco de eso en el siguiente capitulo el muchacho debe demostrar valor, el cual sabes que tiene… solo que muy escondido; no te decepcionare y claro que continuare

**Epion: **Gracias por fijarte en la historia y como la estoy desarrollando, en efecto este será "uno de esos días" pero conociendo a los Muwigara encontraran la forma de superarlo, ya lo están haciendo

**tercy: **No hay nada mas satisfactorio que saber que se quedan con ganas demás de cada capitulo, ojala este capitulo haya sido tan emocionante como deseabas y recuerda esto apenas comienza

**ErickSmoke91: **En efecto el villano numero uno de los Muwigara se apareció, pronto lo verán en acción, además de los típicos chascarrillos que suelta el narizón


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

**El sol y la luna / Muñeca elegante**

**One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eichiro Oda**

_En el capitulo anterior, tanto los piratas de Buggy como los marines comandados por Smoker y Hina arribaron inesperadamente a Kyuhoshi; por el momento los Muwigara desconocen de esto, algunos se encuentran en medio de peleas, algunas ya conclusas como la de Chopper contra Kanao, capitana de las "Corazón de serpiente", pero por desgracia el capitán junto con la navegante están perdidos en quien sabe que parte de la isla… pero eso esta por verse_

-**Por ultima vez les repito, aléjense de este lugar sagrado… si no lo pagaran con su vida- **Un misterioso encapuchado le advertía a la pareja -¡NO ME IMPORTA!- Grito el sombrero de paja –Fuera de mi camino tengo salir de aquí para poder curar a Nami –Luffy, no te precipites- le decía la pelinaranja cargada en su espalda

Por esto la respuesta fue un ataque hacia el moreno con espada, cosa que pudo evitar con un poco de dificultad, el sujeto continuo una y otra vez, pero Luffy solo evadía dejando espacio

-Maldito -**¿Por qué no contraatacas? **–Y así dejar que le pase algo a Nami- ella seguía en su espalda –¡JAMAS!-

-**En ese caso…- **Alzo la espada y con un abrupto movimiento /Rash/ la lanzo al suelo atascándola –**Discu**lpas- su voz se volvió pasiva

-¿Eh?- Los 2 piratas dijeron a unísono -¿Quién eres tu?- Nami inicio a indagar en esto. –Yo soy el verdadero líder de la Kaizoku Doumei-

/POOOOOW/ Sin pensarlo ni medio segundo Luffy le mando una patada como para matarlo, el tipo ni se defendió estrellándose en el muro

-Esperen… déjenme explicar, el tipo que vieron antes es un impostor -¡Mientes!- el chico de goma estaba por lanzar otro ataque pero… -Luffy, detente, míralo –Ese sujeto me robo a mi tripulación, mis sueños y mas que nada a mis nakamas- el abatido encapuchado… estaba llorando

Poco después, las cosas se tranquilizaron, el verdadero líder de la alianza comenzó a curar las heridas de ambos, primordialmente las de Nami, a petición de Luffy. –Mi nombre es Taiyou- Lo único que podían ver de el era su cara ahora que estaba descapotado, su rostro se veía un tanto gastado, corto cabello negro un poco desarreglado y barba sin rasurar de hace poco tiempo.

-Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy –A mi solo dime Nami, gracias por todo esto, pero me sentiré incomoda al preguntar que fue lo que te paso y a todos ustedes- El ya no tan misterioso sujeto se detuvo, tomo aire y comenzó –Supongo que esto era inevitable-

-Me volví pirata al poco tiempo que oí de la historia del legendario tesoro de Gold Roger, reunir una tripulación no fue sencillo pero al final lo conseguí… solo había alguien que no concordaba con migo, que no creía que fuera capas de ser capitán, Getsuei- Se detuvo un momento a pensar

-Pero tras mucha habladuría y algunos golpes le hice entender, aun así lo hice mi primer oficial porque confiaba mucho en el y sabia que no me fallaría- Volvió a detenerse, el recuerdo parecía afectarlo –En fin, cuando por fin llegamos a la Gran Línea, nos dimos cuenta que no seria tan sencillo por lo cual poco a poco pude juntar a un buen grupo de tripulaciones Piratas, algunos unidos por interés otros aceptaron tras una buena pelea, pero al final de esto éramos el grupo pirata mas poderoso-

-¿Si les iba tan bien, como terminaron aquí? –Luffy, a eso va, no lo interrumpas, continua por favor- Taiyou asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió –Getsuei había aceptado a regaña dientes que yo fuera su capitán, pero no pudo asimilar que yo fuera líder de la Alianza, eso comenzaba a ser algo difícil de ignorar; fuera de eso en el camino se fue formando un increíble lazo de fraternidad entre las tripulaciones y entre nosotros los capitanes, eventualmente llegamos a esta isla olvidada y enteraríamos el tesoro, para asegurarlo a nuestro regreso, ahí fue cuando todo comenzó…-

-FLASHBACK-

-Por la Kaizoku Doumei, mis nakamas- Taiyou alzaba un tarro con vino, junto a los demas capitanes -¡KENPAI!- Todos le siguieron, iniciando lo que parecía ser una celebración. –Dime linda Kanao¿Por qué no me das un beso?- El cyborg Juren trataba de aprovecharse de la chica serpiente –Vete al diablo, hombre maquina, _que yo solo tengo ojos para mi señor, _además tu estas ebrio –Siempre lo estoy, solo que nunca me entra la cruda, yayayayayak-

-Con que ya están parrandeando otra vez- La figura de Getsuei se apareció en el cuarto –Hombre, toma un tarro y únete a la fiesta- Taiyou decía sin vacilar –¿Como pueden estar celebrando esto? Este "tesoro" que enfrascaron aquí no es nada con lo que ha de haber en One Piece-

-Te preocupas demasiado por esas cosas, hombre; además ya sea que el tesoro del rey de los piratas sea mas grande o no que el nuestro, no importa- le dijo su capitan- ¿QUEEEEE?- El humo parecía salirle de la cabeza de Getsuei –Senchous Nakamas¿Qué es lo que buscamos?- alzando el tarro frente a los demas -¡AVENTURA!- contestaron todos

-¿Aventura?... Son capitanes piratas maldita sea, si fuera por mi hubiéramos tenido el doble de botín y ya estaríamos en la segunda mitad…- Desapareciendo del lugar totalmente furioso –Taiyou, debería… -No, Zling, déjalo ir ya se le pasara-

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK… por ahora-

-**Weapons Left –Finger Blaster- **Decenas de disparos del brazo de Franky y los que provenían de los dedos de Juren provocaron que el lugar se cubriera de una nube de pólvora

-**Fresh Fire –Atomic Breath- **De nuevo los similares ataques chocaron -¿Quién diablos es este sujeto? Puede hacer lo mismo que yo- decía el desinhibido cyborg a la arqueóloga –No hago lo mismo, yo lo hago mejor, **Mohawk Saw- **Saliendo inesperadamente de la nada, tomo su peinado mohicano y lo lanzo como una cierra -**Franky Triangle Jacker- **el peliazulado contesto lanzando sus patillas, pero apenas pudieron desviar el cabello del enemigo

A Franky, le volvieron a crecer las patillas, pero Juren recupero su cabello como si estuviera imantado; aun en el aire, algo lo atrapo repentinamente –**Seis Fleur…- **Los brazos de la morena lo inmovilizaron –**Clut… clut- **simplemente no podía completar el ataque, el cuerpo metálico de Juren era demasiado

-¿Qué pasa nena? Es mucho para ti **Activando: Protocolo de defensa X3 -**¡Aaaaaaaah!- Todo el cuerpo del Mecha pirata se electrifico causando el dolor en los brazos de Robin haciéndolos desaparecer

-Maldito, como te atreves, **Strong Right- **El brazo salio disparado sin contra tiempos, al igual que el contraataque de su enemigo –**Rocket Strike- **el brazo se le desprendió saliendo como una cohete, pero al momento del impacto esta se abrió tratando de contener al brazo de Franky

-Veamos como peleas sin un brazo- Regreso su brazo y el de su enemigo con la cadena pero… -**Protocolo de autodestrucción Z6- /**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEste estallo en la cara de Franky

-Con eso no me detendrás- la voz del carpintero salía de la explosión –**Coup de Vent- **El golpe de aire mando a volar al cyborg enemigo aun con todo su peso –**Cuarenta Fleur… ¡SLAM!- **Brazos surgieron de la espalda del adversario y se unieron a unas en el piso azotando así al pirata, dejándolo vulnerable solo para el ultimo golpe

–Prepárate imitación barata, **Franky Centaurus- **el ahora cuadrúpedo salto sobre su rival, paralizándolo en el suelo y… **-Ultimate Hammer- **La cara de Juren se hundió en el suelo al menos medio metro dejándolo totalmente fuera de combate

-Creo que ganamos, Nico Robin –En efecto… aunque me parece muy peculiar haber encontrado alguien como tu –Oh no digas eso, este tipo jamás seria tan ¡Super! Como yo- En eso el cabello se le vino abajo –Fufufu, ahora tenemos que buscar la llave, no debe estar lejos-

-Ok ok, solo déjame recargar un poco de mi Cola y luego… ¡Hey tu, deja ahí!- Alguien se estaba tomando los refrescos del carpintero, una chica –Yiyiyiyi- La chica solo volteo sonriente y de pronto /Baaaaaaaaarf/ vomito

-¿Qué demonios te crees?, me ibas a bañar completamente- El medio maquina estaba atónito ante esta falta de respeto –Deberías tener cuidado, mira…- Robin advirtió que el verdoso vomito comenzaba a sacar humo /sssssss/

-Jeda¿Otra vez estas comiendo cosas que no debes?- La chica pronto se levanto del lugar y fue con quien la había llamado –Discúlpenme, a veces no puedo con estas niñas-

Era una linda chica, un tanto joven, a comparación de todo lo que habían visto en este tiempo, con un elegante vestido de cuerpo completo color cristalino con delicados encajes, era un tanto inapropiado para estar en una cueva, guantes igualmente blancos, una tiara en el corto cabello rubio, de ojos azules, con una delicada y agradable sonrisa. La venían acompañando 3 chicas, de la misma edad, con vestidos mas cortos y que permitían mas movilidad, todos iguales pero en diferente colores, una de color rubí, otra de tono zafiro y la ultima (la que había vomitado) color jade

-Disculpe, pero aun no tenemos el placer de conocerla- La morena decía con mucha educación –Oh, las disculpas son mías, yo soy Teamidan, pero pueden decirme Tea, y soy la capitana de la "Vanguardia Elegante"- Esto hizo entrar en alerta a los 2 Muwigara –Y ellas son mis niñas, Aofiraz (la de azul) Buri (la de rojo) y ya conocen a Jeda-

-Nico Robin, esto no se ve bien… esa mocosa se termino casi todas mis colas –Podemos salir de esto sin un confrontación, espero- Se susurraban entre ellos

-Parecía que Juren tenia algunos problemas, así que decidí venir a investigar, chk chk chk, quien diría que seria derrotado por unos insignificantes piratas -¡Cuida tu lengua, niñita! -¡Franky!, no te precipites-

-Te sugiero que le hagas caso a tu amiga, si no me veré forzada a usar métodos mas extremos contra ustedes- el azulado comenzó a bajar su temperamento –Me alegro que quieran resolver esto de una manera pacifica, Buri, ve por la señorita, Aorfis, Jeda, encárguense del desvergonzado -¿QUE?- Ambos dijeron al unísono

Pero antes de que Robin pudiera iniciar un ataque, la chica de rojo se le lanzo y la atrapo abrazándola, en una forma sobre humana -¿Qué carajos es eso?- Franky no creía que la chica extendiera su extremidades como goma inutilizando a su nakama -¿Qué significa todo esto?- reclamándole a Tea

-Por lo visto, al igual que Juren funcionas a base de un liquido, Jeda hizo el favor de eliminar tu fuente de energía por lo cual, al igual que Juren no eres mas que un pedazo de chatarra -¡Hija de Pu…!- Le apunto con su brazo pero simplemente las balas rodaron sin fuerza cayendo al suelo

-¡Waaaaaaaaah!- Aorfis le grito a Franky con tanta fuerza que salio volando contra la pared, solo para que Jeda lo sepultara derrumbando parte de la cueva con ese corrosivo vomito. -Niñas, regresemos a casa- La rubia dio media vuelta seguida por las suyas, arrastrando a una inconciente Robin por la asfixia

Las cosas comenzaban a complicarse en todos lados, tanto los marines como los piratas de Buggy habían logrado acabar con las hordas de enemigos de todas las tripulaciones y ahora estaban abriéndose camino por los túneles de la isla.

-Smoker, todos esos piratas… no lo entiendo, por que desaparecieron cuando los derrotamos- decía la pelirosa moviéndose a la par de su compañero –Debe ser algún tipo de truco de magia barato para hacernos perder el tiempo, rrrrr, pero no importa ahora vamos por Muwigara y su tripulación-

-Esto es muy injusto –Si totalmente fuera de estilo- Django y Fullbody venían quejándose por que su compañía no era la capitana Hina, sino -¡Cállense! Por una maldita vez, venimos a cumplir con nuestro trabajo no a una cita- la peliazul de Tashigi

–Tranquilízate, necesitas relajarte un poco –Si, que tal si te hipnotizo para que estés mas calmada- sacando su chakram atado –Cuando diga 1, 2, Django, te vas a relajar-

-Déjense de tonterías y vamonos- se dio media vuelta, pero de igual manera el hipnotiza continuo -1… 2… Django- y estupidamente el y Fullbody cayeron al suelo por tanta relajación

-Diablos capitán Buggy, que fueron esos piratas –Acaso eran espíritus o algo por el estilo, simplemente se desvanecieron- Ritchie y Cabaji decían respectivamente a su superior -¡Quien necesita que le desvanezcan la cara para no se le vea la nariz! –Buggy, no te precipites- la sensual Alvida lo detenía –Tienes razón ya pasamos lo mas estorboso ahora vamos por ese Sombrero de Paja, HAHAHAHAHA- riéndose tan fuerte que en muchos de los túneles se comenzó a escuchar

-¡YAAAAAAH¿Qué fue eso grito de ultratumba?- decía el despistado narizón escondido dentro una de las cuevas –Oh rayos me voy a morir, como se le ocurre perderse a Zoro en una situación como esta…- las piernas se le movían palmeras en medio de una tormenta

-No hay porque exagerar, el miedo es una sensación natural, lo único es no dejarse controlar por esta –Si tienes razón, de hecho he podido avanzar mucho sin toparme con ninguna de las tripulaciones, no por nada me conocen como el "Sigiloso capitán Usopp"- El tipo comenzaba a regenerar confianza gracias a esta persona

-¿Capitán? Que coincidencia yo también soy un capitán -¿Eeeeeeh?- El mentiroso quedo boquiabierto por esta revelación, poco a poco fue volteando la cabeza esperando que solo fuera una ilusión, pero pronto vio que la cueva en la que estaba, había un barco hundido, decenas de carteles de tiro al blanco y en el fondo la bandera de los "Bullet Pirates" (una clavera con una banda en los ojos y un par de pistolas atrás formando una cruz)

Vistiendo pantalones rojos, una camiseta con muchos blancos dibujados unos sobre otros, una gabardina sin mangas color café, guantes rojos sin las parte de los dedos, una banda blanca con grabados negros cubriéndole los ojos y el cabello castaño oscuro todo trenzado en gruesos mechones; cargando en la espalda 2 rifles formando una cruz, una pistola atada en el hombre derecho, hasta ahí era todo el armamento visible

-Soy el capitán Nesout, de los Bullet Pirates… jamás había oído el nombre de Usopp, así que supongo que has de ser uno de los intrusos de la isla –Eh no, yo solo estaba bromeando… si eso, una broma a todos nos gusta divertirnos jeje- El pobre trataba lentamente de salirse

-No te muevas, haces mucho ruido -¿Ruido? –Tal vez no lo notes… pero yo soy ciego –Imposible, ciego- El mentiroso no creía este asombrante hecho –Créelo muchacho. Sabes mande a todos mis hombres para poder aprovechar una situación como esta, para tener una batalla digna y honorable, como un _bravo guerrero del mar- _

-Un… bravo guerrero- esta frase retumbaba en su cabeza –En ese caso… voy a vencerte Nesout, porque yo soy "El bravo guerrero Usopp"- Comenzando a sacar algo de su maletín –No me digas Nesout, muchacho, dime "Emperador 0", porque 0 es el numero de presas que he fallado en eliminar- cogiendo su pistola del hombro

-Emperador, prepárate, para conocer al Rey, al "Sogeking"- /Entra tema de entrada del Sogking/ Vistiendo su mascara, capa y el gran pachinko "Kabuto" –Veamos quien se queda con el trono- respondió el ciego

-Parece que algo esta sucediendo aquí- Alguien aun en el mar veía la conmoción de Kyuhoshi –Tal vez sea interesante entrometerme un poco- redirigió su camino hacia la isla y /Ring ring/ sonó la campana de su bicicleta

CONTINUARA…

Notas: Un millón de disculpas por favor, se que me tarde un friego para el capitulo y eso es muy poco, pero pues la escuela me mata apenas acabo de salir de exámenes y estoy a poco de entrar a otros mas perros, pero no se preocupen porque tarde lo que me tarde voy a seguir con esta historia. Pues bueno eso es todo, para todo esto, pues vean los **spoilers **en mi **profile** para saber cuando vendrá el próximo capitulo, y pues dejen **reviews **por favor, y pues buenos hasta la otra, ZYA

**kaizoku ou16: **Que bueno que te gusto la forma en que use las transformaciones de Kanao, claro que el rubio peleara solo espera un poco. Y pues en cuanto al líder, también falta poco para revelar todo lo que hay detrás de el

**Gabe Logan: **Siento por haber hecho esperar tanto, disfrútalo

**tercy: **Con el capitulo creo que tus respuestas quedan un poco resueltas, mas en el siguiente episodio y siento no haber actualizado tan pronto… sorry

**Lokzar: **Aquí esta el episodio, siento la tardanza por undodecima vez, espero te continué gustando


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

**Batalla por el trono / Espadas infinitas**

**One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eichiro Oda**

_En el capitulo anterior, Luffy y Nami conocieron al misterioso Taiyou quien dice ser el verdadero líder de la Kaizoku Doumei comenzando a relatarles la historia detrás de esto; Franky y Robin habían logrado vencer a uno de los capitanes, Juren, solo para toparse con otra de ellos, Teamidan, de la Vanguardia elegante, lo cual resulto en una derrota para los 2; finalmente Usopp ha iniciado también una batalla de francotiradores contra otro capitán, Nesout… pero lo mas relevante sin duda fue la llegada de un nuevo personaje a Kyuhoshi_

-Alguien podría explicarme porque el barco del Comodoro Smoker y la Capitana Hina están en esta isla desierta- Decenas de marines voltearon a ver a quien había dicho esto, solo para quedarse boquiabiertos e inmediatamente hacer una pose de respeto -¡Almirante Aokiji!- Todos saludaron con respeto al ya mencionado

-Señor, hemos parado en esta isla ya que se presume que la banda de los Muwigara se encuentran en esta isla, por lo cual se han tomado acciones para detenerlos- uno de los marines informó

-Ya veo… ¿donde están Smoker y Hina?- pregunto el almirante –Personalmente han ido a inspeccionar la isla, pero si gusta esperar los contactaremos por… -No será necesario, yo mismo los buscare- Interrumpió al marine para luego comenzar a adentrarse en la isla

Dentro de la isla, mas bien dentro de un dojo, el espadachín verde se veía en dificultades al enfrentar a su enemiga, capitana de los "Infinitos" y no era por el hecho de solo tener 2 espadas en este momento, era algo mucho mas profundo y complicado…

-No puedes ser tu… tu estas muerta- dijo tras haber eludido un par de ataques –Eso es lo que estas pensando… Zoro- el caza piratas no le había mencionado su nombre mas sin embargo la capitana lo había pronunciado. –Tu… tu… tu no puedes ser ¡Kuina!

Pero parecía serlo, ahí estaba, ya una chica de 20 y tantos años, vistiendo un traje de dojo blanco, con el un símbolo de infinito plateado en la parte de la espalda, sosteniendo en sus manos una espada

-¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas, Zoro?- y con estas palabras el recuerdo de la ultima vez que había visto a Kuina perforo el cerebro del peliverde

-_FLASHBLACK-_

Ahí estaban el joven Zoro frente a su eterna rival y amiga Kuina, iluminados por la luna en su batalla 2001, la primera, única y ultima pelea con armas reales.

-Pelear con espadas reales es mas difícil, no es así Zoro –Basta voy a acabar con esto- en eso los 2 se lanzaron a su ultimo ataque

/Zing zing zing… Clash/ el pequeño peliverde se encontraba en el piso, con el filo de Wado Ichimonji clavado alado de su cara… había perdido

-_FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

Con este recuerdo, atravesando su cabeza, la mejilla del pirata se abrió como si le hubieran clavado la espada en su recuerdo

-No puedes ser Kuina- seguía insistiendo el primer oficial –Esto no tiene sentido, ella ni siquiera es de tu época, no puede ser verdad- Solo podía descargar su rabia apretando fuertemente los mangos de sus espadas. –Entonces que es lo que estas viendo, Zoro -¡BASTA! **Taka nami (Hawk wave)- **La poderosa onda de energía destruyo una buena parte de la pared, pero la aparente Kuina lo esquivo sin problemas

-Todavía, te falta mucho por aprender- Repentinamente apareció frente a el le dio una patada, un corte directo en el pecho aprovechando su desequilibrio finalizo de la misma manera que en el recuerdo, clavando la espada, provocando esta vez una profunda herida en la otra mejilla del espadachín

Zoro estaba apunto de dejar que la desesperación lo consumiera y cayera inconciente, la capitana infinita incluso ya lo había dejado, pero en eso una voz lo saco de ese problema. –Fuera de mi camino, en el nombre de la justicia- Decenas de los piratas infinitos salieron volando por culpa de esta persona

-¿Quién esta haciendo tanto ajetreo?- la capitana pregunto –Oh no, tu también, esto no puede empeorar ahora- el peliverde identifico rápidamente a esta persona –Mi nombre es Tashigi y en el nombre de la Marina y el Gobierno del Mundo todos ustedes piratas quedan arrestados-

-Genial… ahora son 2- con este comentario la peliazul reconoció al espadachín -¡Roronoa Zoro! Justo a quien estaba buscando, comenzare por ti y… un momento, como que ahora son 2-

-Vete a revisar esos anteojos, que no ves a esa chica idéntica a ti -¿De que estas hablando? Yo no me parezco a ella mi cabello no es naranja, otra vez estas diciendo cosas para evadirme como en Rogue Town-

-¿Naranja?- Volteo a quien había dicho ser Kuina para darse cuenta de la enorme diferencia que había entre ella y su difunta amiga -¿Quién demonios eres? Como te atreviste a jugar con migo y mas que nada con el recuerdo de ella-

-Gabeli es mi verdadero nombre, pero eso no te importa, eres fuerte de voluntad, pero creo se como doblegarte, je- dando una mirada maliciosa al peliverde –Te voy a matar, jamás te perdonare- Termino de atar su bandana negra y entonces… -** Nanajuuni Pondo Hou** **(72 Pound Cannon)**-

/RRRRRRRRROASH/ En esta ocasión el tornado de energía no pudo ser eludido por la pelinaranja haciendo que casi perfore la pared

-Ah ah ah… ¿Qué me ves?- Viendo como la de los anteojos se le quedo viendo un momento un tanto impresionada –No es nada… simplemente, veo que has mejorada- Desviando su mirada –Tu cara esta toda roja -¡No es cierto!-

Por otro lado…

-¿Quién dijo que mi nariz esta muy roja? –Capitán Buggy, ya esta delirando ninguno de nosotros dijo nada- Su segundo oficial le contesto. –¿Me estas diciendo loco por que estoy delirando, tonto?- Volviéndose a exaltar

–Bueno ya Buggy vasta de tus tonterías, Cabaji, Mohji, por que no van a buscar por ese túnel mientras nosotros vamos por acá- la hermosa Alvida convenció al pirata payaso, mientras sus oficiales aprovechaban para escaparse de el un rato –Muy bien Alvida, vamos, presiento que estamos muy cerca-

/BOOOOOOOOOOOM/ Múltiples explosiones se oían en otra cueva, la batalla entre el Sogeking y el Emperador 0, continuaba. Aun con la ceguera de Nesout no parecía haber ningún tipo de ventaja, ambos disparaban con gran poder y precisión, y con la misma habilidad su rival llegaba a esquivar los disparos

**-****Sanren Kayaku Boshi**** (Triple Gunpowder Star) –Black cat- **Exactamente todos los disparos chocaron entre si generando una enorme nube de polvo imposibilitando la visión para amb… mas bien solo para Usopp

-Que le parece esta nube capitán Usopp, espero pueda notar lo que es no poder contar con uno de sus sentidos- Su voz parecía provenir de todas partes –No dura por mucho, en cuanto use esto… **Breath Dial****- **pronto todo el polvo se disperso pero –Hey ¿A donde se fue?- el narizón buscaba por todas partes

-Atrás de usted -¡WAAAAAAH!- en vez de tratar de contestar lo único que quiso fue comenzar a temblar esperando que su rival fuera misericordioso –En verdad no sabe aceptar una broma- apareciendo detrás de unas piedras que estaban frente al mentiroso –**Trigun- **Dio un tiro con su rifle y así logro romper las 3 ondulaciones de la mascara de Usopp

-¿Co… co… como es posible? ¿Cómo puede ser tan bueno aun siendo ciego?- El mentiroso se tiro al suelo y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia atrás invadido por el miedo. –Por mi voluntad, poco después de perder la vista creí que jamás seria el mismo, pero no me rendí no me deje atemorizar, para así volver a tomar mis armas y ser un bravo guerrero del mar –Su… sugoi- el temor se le fue un poco, cambiando por fascinación

-Lo que no entiendo es como alguien tan hábil como tu puede a la vez ser tan inseguro de si mismo, tanto que has de usar una mascara para revelar tus habilidades, que ironía… -Un momento como sabe que tengo mascara- Removiéndosela –Tu voz se oye bloqueada, además el viento transcurre de forma diferente con esa capa, podré estar ciego pero no he perdido mis otros sentido, al contrario están sobre desarrollados…-

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, en el cual el narizón comenzó a rebuscar en sus pensamientos todo lo que había sucedido, pero no podían estar así todo el tiempo, finalmente el del cabello atado en mechones dijo algo –Te daré 5 segundos para decidirte, si decides pelear dispárame, pero si prefieres huir seré yo el que te dispare…1- esto solo revolvió mas a Usopp -2…3- el tiempo se acababa, era hora de mostrar si en verdad podía ser un guerrero o seguiría siendo un cobarde -4… y 5-

/TAS/

**-Metallic Star- **En un ultimo movimiento la bala de metal pego justo en medio de la banda que Nesout tenia en los ojos –Sabia decisión… **Second Raid- **2 disparos salieron casi simultáneamente acertando en donde se encontraba Usopp

-Al menos pudiste morir con honor- guardando sus armas pero…

**-****Shuriken Ryuu Seigun**** (Shuriken Meteor Swarm)- **Docenas de estas estrellas salieron disparadas por detrás del capitán de los Bullet Pirates, pudo esquivar la mayoría pero a costa de un par de buenas heridas, lo mas perturbante fue haber oído a quien había creído matar

-¿Qué fue eso?- Decían aun confundido el miembro de la Alianza. –Uno de mis muchos trucos, jeje, prepárate porque ahora el Bravo Usopp, te mostrara todo lo que tiene-

Lo que había hecho el narizón fue dejar su capa sobre unas rocas y un Record Dial, para dar la ilusión de estar ahí al momento que la cuenta termino, dándole así tiempo para reubicarse y preparar el contraataque

-Perfecto, entonces que empieza la batalla, Bravo Usopp- reacomodándose la banda de los ojos

En otra parte de las cuevas de Kyuhoshi..., el cocinero y doctor del barco seguían rondando los túneles en busca de su segunda llave; por el momento Chopper iba a cuestas en la espalda de Sanji, porque aunque había tratado sus heridas aun no estaba al 100 por ciento como para ir por su cuenta, en cambio el rubio, aunque un poco maltratado se encontraba listo para lo que pudiera aparecer

-Llevamos un buen rato buscando, el tiempo se nos esta acabando y apenas tenemos una llave- decía el pequeño reno –_Pero mas que nada espero que mi dulce Nami-swan y mi delicada Robin-chwan se encuentren bien_, por que si algo les pasa aunque sea un pequeño rasguño matare a ese montón de idiotas-

-Jeje, cálmate Sanji, pronto estaremos todos en el barco listos para la siguiente aventura –Puede que tengas razón, pero aun así es imperdonable que no pudiera acompañar a ninguna de las chicas…-

-¿Alguien dijo chicas?- Una voz provenía de uno pasadizo oscuro que el par de Muwigaras había pasado por alto, los 2 se voltearon y echaron una ojeada a la cueva la cual pronto se alumbro revelando el interesante paisaje

-_LINDAS CHICAS- _El ero-cook casi tira al renito, cuando sale corriendo hacia dentro de la caverna –¡Sanji, NO OTRA VEZ!- sujetándose de los cabellos del sujeto

-Un momento, no son chicas reales son solo pinturas y pósteres- En efecto el peculiar lugar estaba rodeado de retratos de diversas y bellas chicas, algunas con deslumbrantes vestidos de gala, otras en trajes de baño o bikinis, o solo en ropas casuales, pero lo mas importante era que todas por si solas eran hermosuras

-Vez… te dije que no te precipitarás- el de la nariz azul regañaba a su amigo. –En efecto no hay mucho que admirar de estas fotos- Un sujeto totalmente cubierto con una capa negra se apareció frente a ellos, pero lo mas relevante de el era el grabado en la capa –Una rosa negra… Sanji, el debe ser… -El capitán de "Black Rose"- el cocinero completo la frase de su peludo compañero

-En efecto- Se paro sin destaparse, incluso su cara estaba cubierta por una mascada negra que solo dejaba ver sus ojos. –Seas quien seas, porque dices que no hay nada que admirar en estas fotos, que no notas la belleza de estas diosas-

-Claro que lo he notado, todas ellas fueron mis novias, 369 para ser exactas –¿Entonces?- Sanji aun estaba insatisfecho por esa respuesta. –Simple, ninguna de ellas me complació, así que las mate- Esto inevitablemente perturbó al cocinero

-Qué hiciste ¡¡¡QUE!!!- Dando un salto a gran velocidad, haciendo que Chopper se cayera, dio un ataque con su pierna izquierda al sujeto, pero este lo eludió desapareciendo prácticamente, haciendo que el ataque fallido fraccionara el suelo

-Lo que oíste ceja de remolino, las mate a todas… y ahora yo me encargare de ti, yo el "Amante de la rosa" Vincio- Aventó su capa y mascada revelándose ante su oponente…

De vuelta con los espadachines, los subordinados de Gabeli se acercaron para ayudarla tras el temible impacto que el espadachín verde le había ocasionado. –Capitana, se encuentra bien –Déjenos ayudarla –Permítanos terminar con ese sujeto, no nos dará competencia- Todos los infinitos parecían querer tomar acción

-No, yo puedo con el, solo me tomo desprevenida, además aun tengo un par de cartas bajo la manga, je- Reincorporándose. –Te sugiero que te quedes ahí, atascada en la pared si no quieres que te vaya peor- Zoro aun estaba enfurecido con la pelinaranja

-Solo porque has dado un golpe no te sientas tan confiado, denme mi espada, te enseñare lo que es pelear al nivel infinito- inmediatamente uno de los piratas trajo una espada en su funda, de color azul marino con rayas doradas, al igual que el mango

-No puede ser esa es una espada de la mejor calidad, Mugen Akatsuki (Infinite Dawn)- La experta no pudo evitar notar inmediatamente dicha espada –Pensé que había desaparecido hace mucho, ya no hay registros de ella en por lo menos 20 años-

-En efecto, este es mi tesoro, con la cual puedo liberar el poder infinito –Deja de parlotear y muéstrame que es lo que tienes- el caza piratas no perdió mas tiempo comenzando a correr hacia ella

-Si así lo quieres, **Mugen… Slash- **soltó una poderosa y extraña onda de energía en forma de "S", el de la banda logro bloquear el primer impacto pero inmediato el amorfo ataque se movió peculiar mente golpeando por la espalda al peliverde

-Graaah… rayos, como hizo eso- Arrodillado con una espada clavada para sostenerse –Pronto eso será lo de menos- la espadachina infinita se acerco y sujeto con sus manos la cabeza del herido, de nuevo esa extraña sensación que tubo la primera vez que lo agarro se repitió.

Al reincorporarse y abrir los ojos Zoro se dio cuenta de algo abrumador. –Ya no estoy en la cueva que demonios- comenzó a voltear, ahora estaba en mar abierto, un gigantesco barco estaba partido por la mitad, sus escombros ahora servían de salvavidas para muchas personas, pero lo mas impactante de todo fue volver a ver ese barco/restaurante del West Blue… el Bartie

-No es cierto, esto no esta pasando- En eso oyó esa voz, la voz de aquella persona que lo hacia temer –Roronoa Zoro, eres ¡PATETICO!- el mencionado se dio la vuelta y confirmo su pesadilla -¡Hawk eye! Pero como…-

/SAAAAAAAAAAAASH/ el poderoso shichibukai le corto el pecho con su colosal espada

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK?-_

Zoro cayó de nuevo en el suelo de la cueva con la herida de su pecho abierta de nueva cuenta, a un punto de llegar a la inconciencia

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste? Una cortada aun tan directa no lo pudo haber acabado tan fácil- Tashigi no podía hacer mucho, solo sostenía temblorosamente a su espada, Shigure

-Es el poder de mi **K****ioku kioku no mi (De Kiokuryoku, que significa memoria), **me otorga el poder de participar en uno de los recuerdos de mi oponente con solo tocarlo y asi derrotarlo con sus propias memorias… deja que te haga una demostración- Desapareciendo a una gran velocidad

-¡Ah!- la peliazul ni tiempo tuvo de expresarse, cuando la miembro de la Kaizoku Doumei le agarro la cabeza. El escenario rápidamente dio un giro, ahora se encontraban en las calles de una ciudad, el intenso sol era inevitable por el cielo vacío de nubes, además de la sensación arenosa del ambiente… estaban en Alabasta, y frente ella Miss All Sundays

-Fufufu- Cruzo sus brazos haciendo que un par de estos aparecieran en el cuerpo de la marine, y la obligaran a colocarse el filo de su espada en la garganta –Sabes también puedo alterar un poco los recuerdos de mis enemigos, fufufu- haciendo que la espada poco a poco comenzara a trazar un línea sangrante en el cuello de Tashigi

-No, me rendiré… no dejare que me atemorices con esto –Solo muérete-

/Clash/ La espada fue bloqueada por otra, por la Wado de Zoro, de esta manera el efecto de la fruta del diablo fue cancelado. Esta perturbación dejo atónita a Gabeli el moribundo sujeto seguía de pie, y listo para contraatacar

-¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con nuestros recuerdos?, **Ichi Gorira, Ni Gorira**** (One Gorilla, Two Gorilla)- **Sus brazos aumentaron su masa muscular sorprendentemente -** Nigorizake**** (Twin Gorilla Slash)- **Otro devastador ataque que volvió a derribar a la capitana, apenas si pudo usar su espada enfundad para disminuir el golpe de Zoro

-No dejare que vuelvas a jugar con mis pensamientos o con los de quien sea- Aun con la gran cortada su espíritu había regresado. –Y yo no permitiré que una espada tan bella sea usada por alguien tan baja como tu, una verdadera espadachina se vale solo de sus habilidades y no de trucos sucios como esos- Sin darse cuenta los 2 estaban peleando del mismo lado y hasta con unas poses complementarias

-Suficiente, no tolerare mas de esto, les enseñare el poder infinito…- apretando el mango, un aura plateado comenzó a notarse alrededor de la espalda –**Mugen Blast-** dando cortes a gran velocidad en todas direcciones y en todas formas, todo el lugar comenzó a sentir la fuerza del ataque

-Demonios de donde saca tanta fuerza- el pirata decía mientras cubría a la marine y viceversa de estos golpes de energía, parecía un tormenta indomable. –Deberían preocuparse por otras cosas- la pelianaranjada se les apareció frente a los 2 y sin avisos sujeto la cabeza de ambos con cada mano… los recuerdos volvieron a transcurrir

De nuevo una gran ciudad, pero el panorama era nublado, lluvioso y tormentoso, incluso podían escucharse los truenos 2 figuras batallaban en medio del agua, el metal podía oírse… habían regresado a Rogue Town y los que peleaban ahora no eran mas que Zoro y Tashigi.

Gabeli podía ser cualquiera de los 2, pero quien, tanto Zoro como Tashigi, fueran o no fueran el verdadero seguían forcejando, pero y si ambos fueran reales entonces terminarían dañando a alguien inocente…

El Zoro tomo la iniciativa finalmente y dio un empuje a la marine, ella casi tropieza por la lluvia, ya los 2 separados se quedaron estáticos, esperando que el otro hiciera algún movimiento, aun estaban indecisos, pero entonces…

-Eres tu… Tashigi –Zo… Roronoa Zoro- ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, pronto descubrieron que ambos estaban en el recuerdo, pero donde estaba la usurpa memorias

-AAAAAH- El grito de la enemiga fue simultaneo al momento en que la ilusión se quebró, la chica salio volando en frente de los espadachines soltando su espada totalmente. El haber tratado de manipular ambas memorias y con el mismo recuerdo había resultado catastrófico, pero además de eso algo mas se le había salido de las manos

-Zoro –Tashigi- Los dos no dejaban de verse, en ese cruce de recuerdos habían podido leer brevemente la mente del otro, ver que algo había entre ellos, un recuerdo que no podían borrar del otro, algo que los hacia pensar en su semejante cada día, algo que no se lograban sacar de la cabeza.

–Arrg, malditos- Gabeli comenzaba a reincorporarse –Parece que este no es el momento adecuado- dijo el de la banda en la cabeza –Acábala, espadachín- la marine le lanzo su espada a Zoro, para que así pudiera ejecutar su _San tou ryu_

-Si no puedo matarlos con mis habilidades entonces lo haré con la espada, **Mugen Hell!!!- **Comenzando a correr en 8 alrededor de de ellos o mas bien en forma de infinito, causando de esta manera una corriente destructora

-Basta de juegos, Tashigi, ven sujétate de mi –Ok- la chica se sujeto, el pirata sujeto con fuerza las 3 espadas y finalizo esta batalla con un… -**Tatsumaki!!! (Twister)- **el infinito no podía comparase con tal fuerza una poderosa tormenta, termino con el enfrentamiento

-Capitana, capitana, capitana- los piratas se acercaban a su superior, muchos parecían enfurecidos, el contraataque era inminente, los espadachines volvían a ponerse en posición, pero algo los detuvo… Gabeli volvía a pararse, tambaleante con la mirada caída pero aun así dirigiéndose a ellos

-Me rindo- Al decir estas palabras, la pelinaranja se arrodillo en el suelo envainando su espada y colocándola frente a ellos en muestra de buena fe; ninguno de los 2 dijo nada, asi que ella continuo hablando –Si quieres el tesoro, necesitaras mi espada- tomo la parte baja del mango y con un movimiento removió de dentro de este una llave

-Gracias- Toma la espada, tomo la llave, para así entregarle el arma a la marine –Tu le has de dar mejor uso -¿Que?- la marine no comprendía –Jamás tu tómala, tu la venciste, además sin ella no podrás hacer tu San tou ryu- prácticamente la empujo contra el pecho del peliverde

-Pero… pero…- antes de poder decir algo mas a su favor, algo lo interrumpió -¡Ahí estas, Roronoa Zoro! Es hora de que arreglemos cuentas pendientes- Cabaji y Mohji se habían aparecido en la guarida de los Infinitos dispuestos a aprovecharse de la debilidad de los presentes

-Vete, tus amigos te han de estar esperando, yo me haré cargo de ellos- el sujeto no se movía, todo iba muy rápido como para entenderlo, hasta que la marine prácticamente se le pego enfrente de la cara y dijo -¡Hazlo!... por favor –Ok- pero como la única salida era por enfrente de esos 2, el espadachín haría un rápido movimiento para dejarlos fuera de su camino

-Probemos esta espada… **Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou**** (36 Pound Cannon)- **los entrometidos se hicieron a un lado por el impacto dejando a Zoro irse

-Maldito seas Roronoa, no huyas cobarde- /Ziiing/ -Su pelea ahora es con migo, inmundos piratas- Shigure, se paseaba por el cuello de Cabaji, mostrándoles que esto no seria nada sencillo

Aun quedaban muchos cabos sueltos, aun con todo lo que había pasado, pero la pregunta mas importante para muchos era sin duda… -¿Dónde se encuentra ese Muwigara?- Smoker había llegado al lugar derrumbada donde Luffy y Nami, habían caído –Se que esta por aquí cerca, lo puedo oler –Oh vamos Smoker, ese muchacho no puede ser tan tonto como para caer un agujero como este, te estas volviendo paranoico- Hina hacia interesante pero errónea suposición –Tienes razón… sigamos buscando- dándose la vuelta para poder continuar

CONTINUARA…

Notas: Bueno aquí me tienen de vuelta, se que me he estado tardando no solo con este sino con todos mis fics, pero prometo que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para traerles nuevos capítulos mas seguido. Este capitulo ha cerrado algunas partes pero al mismo tiempo nos abre nuevos misterios e interrogantes, que pronto se resolverán. Si quieren saber cuando saldrá el siguiente capitulo, vean mis **spoilers** en mi **profile** y no se olviden de sus **reviews** que tanto me animan a continuar, ahora contestare los pasados

**kaizoku ou16: **Siento que el capitulo pasado haya sido un poco revuelto y espero no me halla pasado lo mismo esta vez; tu las dicho las dudas se resuelven y vuelven a surgir, y en cuanto a este ya no tan misterioso personajes, espera un poco mas para que veas lo que nos tiene preparado

**trecy: **Aunque me tarde no pierdas las esperanzas porque prometo que he de acabar este fic, cueste lo que cueste


	7. Chapter 7

Como empezar esto… ha pasado una semana desde que di esa noticia, una semana desde que dije que parte de mi mundo se había derrumbado, y como he estado?... aun confundido, aun muchas preguntas, aun muchas dudas sobre mi propio ser, pero mas que nada con un vació allá adentro.

No puedo vivir así, no con esa molestia, privándome de aquello que en verdad me hacia y me hace feliz, no quiero seguir así, y no lo haré, afrontare mis miedos, afrontare a mis padres, a mi propio ser para defender en lo que creo esta bien, y eso es lo único que ha de importar.

Quiero volver a las convenciones, quiero volver con mis amigos, quiero volver a hacer cosplay, y quiero volver a escribir; un hace su camino, uno es el único juez que importa en las decisiones que se tomen, y estoy completamente seguro de todo esto, lo haré, por mi, por mis amigos, mis nakamas, por ustedes, a todos gracias por avivar la flama de mis cenizas, a todos gracias por darme el aire para revivir.

Lo único que pido es me disculpen por esto, por decir que he muerto y ahora querer volver, puede que algunos se molesten con este berrinche que hice (ya algunos lo hicieron… bueno en broma, pero me dolió mucho que pudiera ser cierto) pero si regreso es por ustedes, porque aun hay muchas cosas incompletas y como dicen es un insulto dejar a los lectores en medio de algo.

En orden pido disculpas a

**Natsuhiko Daisuke**

**spider-boy**

**Kaizoku ou16**

**WeRa**

**Namiop**

**Say**

**Shichiko**

**OnePieceLover**

**Adriana.a.n**

**Gabe Logan**

**Áziitha kiro**

**Eagle.D.ClawXXX**

**Kaiserofdarkness**

**Strife-soul**

**Tsubasa Schumm**

**maytelife14**

**Jade**

A todos ellos por darse tiempo para escuchar y contestarme algo acerca de mi situación, por darme aires, por ser tan buenos nakamas, les juro que aquí estaré que no me rendiré nunca, que les daré todo lo mejor de mi en mis escritos (aunque me tarde un poquito), que no dejare que esto vuelva a suceder en pocas palabras

**YO SOY EL MARAVILLANTE**

**Y HE REVIVIDO!!!**


	8. AVISO

Saludos:

Como lo habrán notado este semestre que ha pasado, ha sido pues, un completo desastre si vemos mi actividad en FF (haciendo un lado el caso del Torneo). Si mis cuentas no están mal, lo único que hice fue el episodio especial de San Valentín de "Preparatoria Grand Line" y eso porque me comprometí ha darles un episodio para conmemorar dicha fecha, y puedo decir que cumplí satisfactoriamente.

Este semestre fue uno muy cansado para mi, a la semana dedicaba bastante tiempo a mis estudios y tareas, cuando llegaba el fin de semana lo primero en que podía pensar era en salir por ahí, distraerme un rato, dormir, descansar y empezar a adelantar los trabajos de la semana venidera, y así me lo lleve bastantes semanas, en las cuales pronto descubrí el patrón de mi universidad para los exámenes y debo decir que era exaustante; luego cuando me encontraban por el msn, más que nada, eran gratas cada una de las conversaciones que tenia, a veces me sacaban un poco de lo que estaba metido, me distraían pero era bueno, porque era un gran descanso… pero luego llegaba lo que no quería escuchar "Cuando harás otro capítulo?", claro mas sutilmente, pero esa era la escénica del mensaje, y era una completa vergüenza tener que estarme excusando una y otra vez sin poder avanzar nada, siento decepcionar a muchos, pero si creían que en todo este tiempo había preparado algo, la verdad es que hace buen tiempo que no escribo nada, me venían ideas, algunas las anotaba otras se iban con el aire y asi pasaron como 6 meses.

Desde hace casi un mes estoy de vacaciones y heme aquí con las manos vacías, en un tiempo volverá a comenzar el semestre y será otra vez meterme en los libros y a dedicar buen tiempo a todo esto, pero aun este semestre tengo más metas, meterme a uno que otro grupo o sociedad de esta, tomar cursos extracurriculares, ir al gimnasio… porque Dios, no tengo condición alguna. Así que si no lo han descifrado hasta este momento, anuncio, con mucho pesar, mi retiro permanente de Fan Fiction. (Aquí es cuando empezaran los tomatazos, pero esperen)

Siento dejar este fic y todos los demás, "El destino del espadachin", "One Piece: X kaizokus", "Between a cross and a doble edge" (aunque no sea una historia enteramente mia), "Preparatoria Grand Line" y/o "La leyenda de la Kaizoku Doumei", en el aire, a mi me duele bastante y más aun después de haber acabado mi proyecto del Torneo de OCs, ya que ahí fue cuando más que nunca agradecí y vi la importancia de cada uno de los personajes que cree estando en esta página. Pido una gran disculpa a todos mis lectores, fans y seguidores, porque se o siento que esta noticia será de muy mal gusto y siento que he decepcionado a bastante gente. Pero esto mismo lo hago por todos ellos, para que puedan olvidarse de estar esperando algo que no sabrán cuando llegara, para quitarles esa angustia y molestia, discúlpenme.

También quiero agradecer a muchos de la pagina, por su apoyo, por sus reviews, por su compañerismo, por los ánimos que me dieron, a cada una de las maravillosas personas que conocí en la pagina, a mis amigos y amigas, a mis maestros y senseis, a las dulces niñas, princesas y a mi nee-chan.

Pero no diré adiós aun, no sin dejarles un regalo de despedida, algo magno, algo Maravillante… así que a mi fic mas popular y aclamado "Preparatoria Grand Line", le escribiré antes de que terminen mis vacaciones un MEGA ULTRA GIGA SUPER ASOMBROSO CAPITULO **FINAL**, donde prometo millones de carcajadas, miles de chistes y estupideces sacado de las mangas de mis pantalones, intrigantes historias, amor y acción, romance, misterios… y revelara la identidad del Director.

Me despido, el día de su publicación igualmente daré una despedida como es debida a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Gracias por su entendimiento, espero me comprendan y hasta entonces.

-Maravillante


End file.
